Todo cambió
by Ravenclaw's heir
Summary: Un accidente fatal une a Harry y a Hermione de una forma que nunca imaginaron, y ahora deben enfrentar una situación que ninguno pensó que debía volver a vivir: el regreso de las tinieblas. Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. ¡Capítulo 10!
1. Aún sangran las heridas

**Disclaimer**Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

**----**

**Resumen: **"Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesité, ahora yo estaré ahí porque tú me necesitas". Un accidente inesperado une a Harry y a Hermione, lo que ellos no sabían era cuánto los iba a unir…

**----**

**N/A:** Esto es algo que escribí hace más de un año, y no sé por qué no lo había puesto, xo como tengo ganas de volver a poner algo y como no tengo tiempo de escribir pongo esto que desde hace tiempo tenía en papel y ayer me dio por pasarlo, a ver si les gusta. Lamento mucho si el tema ya ha sido escrito x alguien antes, cosa que es así, xo como les digo, hace más de un año lo escribí, xq' lo hice justo después de terminar el quinto libro, y no había pensado en ponerlo sino hasta ahorita q' me dio por hacerlo, así que espero que les guste y ojalá me dejen sus comentarios al final. Ah, y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el último capítulo de mi historia pasada, "Un beso y una flor". Ahora sí, que lo disfruten…

---

Harry miraba el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus gafas, haciendo imposible el ver sus ojos. Hermione suspiró desde la ventana y se dirigió a su lado en el sillón.

Desde la muerte de su padrino, Harry no había vuelto a sonreír ni una sola vez, lo que la entristecía profundamente. Sabía que sufría, con su silencio y su comportamiento era suficiente para saberlo. Quería ayudarle realmente, odiaba verlo así.

–Harry, por favor, háblame –le dijo con una mirada suplicante. Lo que más la mortificaba era su silencio, y sabía que él mismo se hacía daño al no hablar de ello.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó secamente, sin apartar su mirada de las llamas, que cada vez lo envolvían más en su suave abrazo, y lo hacían entrar en un estado de profundo estupor.

–Quiero que te descargues, que saques todo lo que tienes porque te estás lastimando –dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo. Por fin, su mirada se alejó del fuego y se posó sobre Hermione.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes si me estoy lastimando o no? –dijo con tono ofensivo. Hermione pasó saliva.

– ¡Ya basta! Deja de tratar de alejarme, porque no lo conseguirás –dijo ella un poco enojada, un leve color escarlata apareciendo en sus mejillas–. Lo sé porque te conozco, eres mi mejor amigo y necesitas ayuda.

Harry la miró de forma peligrosa y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la ventana.

– ¿Por qué no te vas¿No entiendes que quiero estar solo? Tu compañía sobra¡vete! –dijo, sintiendo su calma esfumarse poco a poco, su temperamento subiendo.

–No me iré porque no quiero que sigas así –dijo parándose detrás suyo–. Harry, mírame –dijo bajando la voz, tratando de que sonase más suave.

El ojiverde por fin le hizo caso y volteó a verla, una expresión exasperada en su rostro. Por primera vez Hermione vio cuanto dolor y odio destilaban sus ojos, y sintió cómo lágrimas se formaban en los suyos.

–Harry… –fue lo único que dijo y lo encerró en un abrazo. Antes de que él dijera algo, agregó: –no pienses que lo hago por lástima, porque yo por ti siento muchas cosas, menos eso.

Harry trató de soltarse de su abrazo, pero ella se aferró firmemente a su cuerpo, sabiendo que aunque él actuara así, lo que más necesitaba en el momento era un hombro amigo.

– ¡Suéltame! –gruñó él luchando en vano. Luego de varios intentos de hacerlo, simplemente se desmoronó en los brazos de Hermione, lágrimas amargas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Cayeron sentados al suelo por el peso de Harry sobre el de Hermione, el primero ahora aferrándose fuertemente a la segunda, mientras la angustia salía.

–Eso es, déjalo salir –dijo ella dulcemente sobando su cabeza, su otra mano en su espalda. Las manos de Harry se aferraban a la parte de atrás de la túnica de Hermione, mientras empapaba su hombro con sus lágrimas.

–Todo es mi culpa… es como si tuviera una maldición… –empezó a decir mientras seguía llorando–. …Todos los que son cercanos a mí mueren, no es justo.

–No digas eso… –dijo Hermione con voz reconfortante, pero sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón–. …No es tu culpa Harry… Todo aquel que se ha ido lo ha hecho por el amor que sentían hacia ti, y no creo que les gustaría verte asumiendo la culpa de todo.

Harry siguió llorando, apretándose más contra la chica.

–Si Voldemort simplemente me hubiera matado, no viviría esta vida de mierda –dijo con un enorme resentimiento.

–Si lo hubiera hecho, el ahora no existiría para muchas otras personas –le dijo ella al oído de manera consoladora–. Y jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

–No sé que haría sin ti… –dijo él aferrándose con más fuerza si es que fuera posible–. Lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto hacía años.

Hermione sonrió, y lo siguió acariciando. Harry finalmente la soltó, y se alejó un poco para poder verla. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara empapada.

–No sé cómo me aguantas, si yo fuera tú, hace tiempo me habría mandado al demonio. Hermione rió levemente.

–Bueno… soy una persona muy tolerante¿no? –dijo a tono de broma para alivianar la tensión y por primera vez en meses, Harry sonrió verdaderamente.

–Gracias… por todo –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Hermione se sintió feliz porque nunca había oído que alguien le agradeciese algo con tanto sentimiento. Le quitó delicadamente las gafas de los ojos y con sus manos empezó a quitarle restos de lágrimas. Harry iba a protestar cuando ella le dijo suavemente:

–Déjame. Y continuó haciéndolo, Harry siguiendo sus movimientos con sus ojos en silencio.

–Espero que te sientas mejor –le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas volviendo a poner los anteojos en su lugar. Harry tomó una de sus manos entra las suyas y le dio un ligero beso.

–Así es. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

Hermione supo que se había sonrojado nuevamente.

–Te ves mucho más simpático cuando sonríes –pensó sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho al mismo tiempo en voz alta. Los dos se ruborizaron.

–Entonces supongo que lo haré más seguido –dijo Harry en broma sonriendo de nuevo y Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho.

Harry se acercó a ella y por primera vez en su vida le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó a su oído para murmurarle algo.

Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella.

–Siento haber empapado tu túnica –susurró en voz baja.

–No te preocupes; es más, ya me ahorré la lavada –le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, e hizo que Harry riera felizmente. Era como música para sus oídos.

–Es tarde –le dijo ella a él–. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

Harry le miró con sus ojos nuevamente tristes y suspiró, levantándose lentamente y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Ella le siguió con la mirada y luego se paró para irse junto a él.

–Hoy hay luna llena –murmuró mirando hacia el cielo. La enorme esfera blanca brillaba en el enorme cielo negro, alumbrado por una que otra estrella. Era una hermosa vista.

–Hoy hace cuatro años, bajo la misma luna, supe que Sirius era mi padrino… –empezó a decir rememorando–. Y por unos instantes… pensé que viviría con él, y que toda mi miseria acabaría. Rió amargamente, una solitaria lágrima rodando involuntariamente por su mejilla. Hermione se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada, sólo apoyó una mano en su brazo, mirándolo a él mientras él miraba al cielo.

–Hubiera sido… hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera matado pensando que por su culpa mis padres habían muerto, para no pasar luego por todo esto –comentó con la voz entrecortada.

Hermione apretó su brazo levemente para que supiera que ella seguía ahí.

–No lo digas ni en broma… –empezó a decirle–. Esas palabras lo herirían mucho Harry, y además¿hubieras preferido el no brindarle en sus últimos años de vida un poco de felicidad¿Te la hubieras negado a ti mismo¿Se la hubieras negado a _él_? Mira, yo sé que perder a un ser querido duele, es lo que me sucede cada año cuando te enfrentas a Voldemort, me da miedo perderte, no creas que estás solo. Te duele que Sirius se haya ido, y es normal, no te pido que olvides aquello, pero… no pienses tanto en el hecho de que él no está y todas las cosas que hubieran podido vivir juntos, piensa en todo lo que sí vivieron juntos, y alégrate de que hayas podido compartir aquellos momentos de tu vida con él, y que él deseó compartir contigo… y sonríe por eso, porque esté donde esté, Sirius lo estará haciendo, agradeciendo aunque sea la oportunidad de haberte conocido, y que le dieras un nuevo significado a su vida.

Durante su discurso, muchas más lágrimas silenciosas habían caído de los ojos de Harry, y ahora él le miraba, sus ojos brillantes a la luz de la luna.

–Siempre… siempre sabes que decir –dijo tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

–Sólo cuando es necesario –dijo ella con su sonrisa bonachona, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

–Ven… –le dijo suavemente, volviendo a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y luego tomando su mano–. Vamos a dormir.

Subieron las escaleras juntos, y luego de despedirse, cada uno tomó camino rumbo a su respectivo dormitorio.

----


	2. El inicio de una vida diferente

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

----

**Resumen: "**Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesité, ahora yo estaré ahí porque tú me necesitas". Un accidente inesperado une a Harry y a Hermione, lo que ellos no sabían era cuánto los iba a unir…

----

**N/A:** Bueno, ¡¡hola!! Sí, ya sé, decidí seguir con esta historia… en realidad, es como la segunda parte xo en el mismo documento, jeje… debido a que recibí tan pocos reviews (gracias a las cuatro personas que sí me dejaron) voy a seguirla, uds me dirán si les gusta o no, así que…

Este capitulo y los que le siguen son unos años después del primero que hay, así que no se enreden ni nada de eso si no entienden xq' del primer capitulo salto a este que es un poco… no, mejor dicho, casi no tiene nada que ver con el primero, pero trataré de conectarlos.

Y lo escribí así xq' no sé uds xo yo estoy cansada de leer historias donde Harry es el hombre más bueno del mundo y es jugador de Quidditch y/o auror, y también que Hermione es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, así que quise probar algo diferente xa salir de la monotonía que hay en muchas historias… Y si no desean leer algo así, si les gusta eso de que Harry y Hermione son rompecorazones, les recomiendo no leer esta historia…

----

**El inicio de una vida diferente**

Harry Potter era un hombre promedio.

No era ni tan alto ni tan bajo. Era un poco escuálido, pero no a los extremos. No era un adefesio, pero tampoco era un modelo para un comercial de perfumes; y esto era tan sólo en el plano físico.

Tenía un trabajo simple, un simple dueño de una simple librería que manejaba junto a su simple mejor amiga de hacía catorce años, en un lugar sencillo donde nunca nada interesante sucedía.

No tenía una novia fija; su eterna timidez no le permitía ser una persona muy social, y las pocas mujeres que conocía se espantaban por sus rarezas y extravagancias en todo aspecto. En fin, se podría decir que no era nada del otro mundo al ojo común. Claro que esto es al ojo común, porque los muggles en realidad no saben nada de nada.

Harry Potter no era un hombre promedio; es más, estaba muy lejos de serlo, porque él, Harry Potter, era un mago. Y no un mago común y corriente, sino el más famoso de todos los tiempos, al menos en el mundo mágico.

Su vida había sido un completo drama desde que había nacido, su futuro entero reducido a una profecía que muy habría no podido ser suya, sus padres asesinados al año de su llegada al mundo, huérfano viviendo con abominables cavernícolas que se hacían llamar gente decente, viviendo una vida de abusos y maltratos, y para colmo de males, un lunático ansioso de poder que lo deseaba muerto inclusive antes de que naciera.

No, Harry Potter no podía tildarse como un hombre promedio, y eso él lo entendía, pero no por ello no seguía tratando.

Luego de haberse desecho de aquel lunático ansioso de poder –Voldemort-, lo único que Harry Potter quería era llevar una vida normal. Por eso vivía una vida aburrida, o al menos eso trataba. Todo movimiento suyo que fuera anormal –dentro de los parámetros del mundo mágico- era inmediatamente publicado en los periódicos y revistas de su mundo, así que si hacía algo digno de ser publicado un día, al siguiente aparecía en primera plana.

Por esto y por muchas otras cosas más (acoso, una que otra amenaza y, claro está, una que otra fanática obsesionada), él trataba de no inmiscuirse mucho en el mundo mágico, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía discretamente.

He ahí el motivo por el cual no había decidido ser auror ni jugador profesional de Quidditch: ya tenía una buena tanda de recuerdos y pesadillas que le durarían toda la vida y fama no le sobraba.

Así que día a día, Harry agradecía por la vida aburrida que había escogido para él.

Lo que él no sabía es que esa vida aburrida cambiaría para siempre, y todo por una simple llamada.

---

Eran casi las doce de la noche de un jueves relativamente activo para Harry Potter cuando el teléfono sonó.

Había estado limpiando anaqueles atiborrados de esos libros que la gente nunca lee, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando un ring-ring lo trajo bruscamente a la realidad, ocasionando que casi cayera de las escaleras en las que estaba montado para limpiar la parte superior de los estantes.

Volvió a poner los libros en su lugar (los había mantenido en el aire mientras limpiaba) y bajó las escaleras preguntándose quién llamaría a aquellas hora de la noche.

Tomó el teléfono rápidamente y puso el auricular en su oído.

-¿Diga?

-Harry –dijo una voz femenina. El susodicho no necesitaba preguntar quién era, había reconocido aquella voz, y por su tono, de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Harry al instante.

-No puedo… por teléfono… ven… te necesito.

Apenas terminó la frase, Harry tomó su varita y con un _crack_ desapareció de la librería para aparecer momentos después en el ohogar de la mujer que le había llamado.

La buscó con apremio en el primer piso de la casa y cuando pensaba que no la encontraría allí se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir al segundo piso cuando la vio sentada en un sofá de una salita detrás de las escaleras, el teléfono descansando en la mesita junto al sofá. La mujer se estaba retorciendo las manos.

-Hermione –murmuró entrando a la sala. Al oír su nombre ella se levanto inmediatamente y, cruzando la sala en tres zancadas, envolvió a Harry en un abrazo y empezó a llorar.

Visiblemente confundido, Harry le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda mientras los dirigía y sentaba a ambos en el sofá donde momentos antes Hermione había estado sentada.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó ahora muy alarmado.

Hermione se alejó un poco de él, si soltarlo completamente, y enjugándose unas cuantas lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, habló.

-Kevin está… está muerto.

----

D

E

J

E

N

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	3. Enfrentando la realidad

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

––––

**Resumen: "**Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesité, ahora yo estaré ahí porque tú me necesitas". Un accidente inesperado une a Harry y a Hermione, lo que ellos no sabían era cuánto los iba a unir…

––––

**Enfrentando la realidad**

– ¿Cómo pasó?

Se encontraban en la cocina finalmente hablando del asunto. En cuanto Hermione había pronunciado esas palabras, Harry sólo la había abrazado mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. El reloj marcaba más de la una de la mañana cuando sus sollozos al fin acabaron.

Harry pensó en prepararle un poco de té, se dice que ayuda a calmar los nervios. Así que cuando terminó de hacerlo, le hizo la pregunta que invadía sus pensamientos desde que le había contado aquello.

Hermione permaneció en silencio por un tiempo. Sin despegar sus ojos de la mesa, tomó la taza que Harry le ofrecía con temblorosas manos y tomó unos cuantos sorbos sin inmutarse por el alta temperatura de la bebida.

Finalmente puso la taza sobre la mesa y miró a Harry desorbitadamente.

–Murió estando de turno –dijo débilmente, con una voz tan distante que no parecía la suya–. Le dieron por la espalda con un hechizo y esto hizo que cayera de un monte hasta un río. La corriente lo arrastró y luego de dos días hallaron su cuerpo.

Harry apretó su mano hasta formar un puño que empezó a temblar levemente. Sentía su sangre hervir de la ira que sentía en el momento.

_Miserables _pensó con rencor mientras miraba al vacío.

– ¿Atraparon al culpable? –preguntó tratando de mantener su voz normal. Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–Lo aturdieron justo después de que pronunció el hechizo… Le darán cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Guardó silencio nuevamente. Harry sintió que el rencor que lo invadía se evaporaba rápidamente al ver a Hermione sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, viéndose tan miserable y demacrada como nunca antes se había viso, pálida y delgada como una hoja de papel. De todas las personas que él conocía, ella era la que menos merecía algo así.

– ¿Has comido algo en las últimas horas? –preguntó tratando de no sonar muy severo. Ella asintió nuevamente.

–Comí justo antes de llamarte –respondió calmadamente.

Harry pudo comprobarlo al ver restos de comida en el lavaplatos. Estuvieron callados por largo tiempo, hasta que Harry rompió de nuevo el silencio.

–Lo siento mucho.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y le miró un tanto sorprendida por unos instantes, pero luego sus ojos brillaron y sonrió débilmente.

–No sé qué haría sin ti –murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

– ¿Ya lo saben Ron y los otros?

–No, sólo tú.

– ¿Hace cuánto no duermes?

–Desde que me avisaron que había desaparecido.

– ¿Y eso cuando fue?

–Hace más de un día.

Este ligero cuestionario fue bastante automático; parecía más que estuvieran en un interrogatorio, siendo Hermione la sospechosa y Harry el agente. Éste sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación, y caminando hacia Hermione, se detuvo junto a ella.

–Deberías dormir un poco –le dijo con voz menos rígida. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo…

– ¿Por qué?

–Por Joan…

– ¿Qué hay con Joan?

En ese momento un estruendoso llanto irrumpió el relativo silencio del hogar. Harry y Hermione miraron hacia las escaleras, que era de donde provenía el llanto, y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

–Me necesita… –concluyó Hermione con un tono triste.

Harry pensó por un instante, mirando nuevamente a las escaleras y luego a Hermione.

–Tú ve a descansar. Yo me ocupo de ella.

–Pero…

–Pero nada –la interrumpió Harry–. Los bebés sienten el estado de ánimo de la gente, y si tú vas así como estás a calmarla, lo que harás es alterarla más. ¿Quieres eso Hermione, quieres alterar más a tu hija?

De inmediato Harry supo que había logrado convencerla. Si se ponía terca, sólo bastaba con mencionar a su hija para que Hermione desistiera de cualquier cosa en la que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Miró divertido cómo Hermione debatía mentalmente consigo misma si ir o no a dormir, y finalmente, con una expresión de derrota, la mujer habló.

-Bien, bien, me iré a la cama, pero más te vale que atiendas bien a mi hija.

–Lo prometo –dijo Harry tratando de mantener la cara seria, mas no pudo contenerse y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hermione se la devolvió.

–Después de ti –exclamó Harry haciendo un ademán con los brazos de que siguiera ella adelante.

Con una sonrisa que le quitaba diez años (que parecía que tuviera de más) de encima, Hermione se paró y, seguida de Harry, se dirigió al segundo piso.

---

Luego de estar seguro de que Hermione fuera a su cuarto, Harry se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba Joan. La beba lloraba a todo pulmón y cuando Harry entró a la alcoba el sonido se intensificó por lo menos tres veces.

Caminó hacia la cuna y tomó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

–Ya, ya… -murmuraba Harry mientras se encaminaba hacia la mecedora junto a la cuna y, una vez sentado allí, empezaba a mecerse.

Lentamente Joan se fue calmando, hasta que luego de un rato, dejó de llorar.

–Eso es… –susurró Harry a la niña con dulzura.

Se quedó observándola mientras seguía meciéndose suavemente, la niña haciendo unos ligeros sonidos guturales mientras observaba a Harry también.

– ¿Sabes? –empezó a hablarle Harry a Joan en voz baja–. Hoy tuve que arrullar a tu mamá también para que dejara de llorar. Rió por lo bajo y llevó su mano hasta la cara de la niña, donde removió con delicadeza unos ligeros mechones enmarañados y oscuros de su frente.

Joan lo miraba atentamente, y de un momento a otro, le sonrió a Harry.

–Eso es… –dijo él con alegría–. Tu mamá necesitará muchas sonrisas de parte tuya, si quieres subirle los ánimos.

Continuó yendo de adelante a atrás en la mecedora, siempre con suavidad para no alterar de nuevo a la niña, y luego de largo tiempo ella empezó a cerrar sus ojitos marrones, una de sus manos sosteniendo un dedo de Harry.

Recién había nacido Joan, Hermione y Kevin habían decidido hacer a Harry su padrino, claro está que prometiéndole a Ron ser el padrino de su próximo hijo, que planeaban concebir luego de que Joan cumpliera el año.

Para Harry era extraño estar en la presencia de un niño. Después de todo, se tenía que ser cariñoso por naturaleza con un bebé y él creía que no lo tenía en él. Así que cuando Hermione y Kevin le presentaron a Harry su ahijada en el hospital, y se la dieron en brazos, él se sintió incómodo con la niña, pero sólo bastaron unos instantes para que sintiera su corazón derretirse y le tomara cariño a la pequeña.

Al parecer, Hermione había tomado la mejor decisión, porque en cuanto le dieron la niña a Harry, ésta abrió sus ojitos (no los había abierto antes) y le sonrió de inmediato (cosa que tampoco había hecho anteriormente).

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa cómo Joan, que no soportaba que nadie, a excepción de su madre, la cargara, había estado tan calmada en el momento en el que Harry la tomó en sus brazos. Parecía ser que Harry era la única persona con la que más le gustaba estar, porque había ciertas veces en que incluso no soportaba tampoco estar en los brazos de Hermione.

Si estaba llorando por ningún motivo y alguien, ya fuera una enfermera, Ron, o hasta Kevin, la cogían, lloraba más fuerte. Pero sólo bastaba con que se la dieran a Harry para que se calmara casi de inmediato, y no llorara a no ser que la separaran de él rápidamente.

_-Parece que tienes una fanática innata- _había bromeado Ron en el momento en que se la presentaron a Harry en el hospital. Harry sólo le había sacado la lengua en broma. Todos pensaban que era sólo una etapa, pero cuando la pareja llegó a casa con su nueva hija, y no lograban calmarla con nada, Hermione (muy apenada) había tenido que pedirle a Harry que se quedara con ellos aunque sea la primera semana para ayudarles con Joan.

Y así fue, Harry estuvo la primera semana de vida de su ahijada cuidando de ella y enseñándoles (como decía Hermione) cómo controlarla. Habían logrado aprender a calmarla, y sólo en casos extremos, en los que no podían hacerlo, llamaban a Harry para que les ayudara. Más que molesto Harry estaba encantado por ello, ya que, aunque él no lo admitía, le fascinaba pasar tiempo con Joan y había descubierto que ella llenaba un vacío extraño en él que no lograba llenar con nada.

_-Es igual a su madre, a la persona con la que más le gusta estar es contigo- _le había dicho un día Kevin a Harry en lo que le pareció al segundo medio en broma, aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, no estaba muy seguro de aquello.

En esos momentos lo único que Harry podía hacer era mirarla y sentir su pecho oprimido, como si no pudiera respirar. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que aquella criatura tendría que crecer sin una figura paterna, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

_Sé que no será lo mismo, pero prometo tratar de ser lo más cercano a un padre para ti _pensó Harry mentalmente mientras la seguía arrullando. Estuvo así por largo rato, sólo mirándola dormir mientras pasaba el tiempo. Sólo cuando el reloj de abajo tocó tres campanadas fue que Harry se dio cuenta de la hora. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la mecedora y puso a Joan con mucho cuidado en su cuna. La contempló por un rato más y luego salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí en silencio, dirigiéndose a la alcoba de Hermione.

Abrió la puerta sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido. La oscuridad envolvía la habitación como un velo negro, sin poder permitirle ver algo en su interior. Convencido de que la persona adentro dormía, empezó a cerrar la puerta para irse cuando oyó una voz.

– ¿Harry? –sonó la voz temerosa de Hermione desde la penumbra.

– ¿Todavía estás despierta? –preguntó sorprendido entrando a la habitación y cerrándola tras de sí, dejando el cuarto en una tiniebla total.

–No… no puedo dormir –murmuró ella en voz baja. Harry logró guiarse por su voz hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta.

–Tienes que tratar –le dijo Harry suavemente mientras alcanzaba con una mano y la ponía en su pantorrilla.

–Es que… simplemente no puedo… –susurró Hermione con tristeza.

Harry suspiró, pero no dijo nada más.

–Oigo que lograste calmar a Joan –comentó Hermione lo más casual que pudo, pero su agotamiento se notaba hasta en su tono de voz.

–Sí, es más fácil ponerla a ella a dormir que a ti –dijo Harry tratando de alivianar el humor de su amiga. Incluso en la oscuridad casi podía ver su sonrisa.

–Harry… –dijo ella tímidamente luego de un tiempo en que ambos estuvieron en silencio.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó él.

– ¿Te importaría… quedarte conmigo esta noche? –dijo ella y parecía que forzara las palabras fuera de su boca. Harry permaneció callado.

– ¿Harry? –volvió a preguntar ella al no obtener respuesta alguna–. ¿Me oíste?

–Por supuesto –respondió el susodicho luego de salir de su ensimismamiento–. Estaré en la habitación de huéspedes.

–No… –dijo Hermione casi de inmediato, pendiendo una mano sobre la que él tenía sobre su pantorrilla–. Me refiero… A aquí, en mi cama… Conmigo… Me siento muy sola…

La última palabra sonó quebradiza, como si hubiera reprimido un sollozo. Harry sintió su corazón encogerse.

–Muy bien… –murmuró mientras se levantaba del borde de la cama y a ciegas caminaba un poco hacia delante–. Pero tendrás que correrte; yo duermo del lado derecho.

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido que parecía tanto como una ligera risa como un sollozo. Aun así se movió hacia el lado izquierdo y esperó a que Harry se acomodara en el otro lado.

–Está bien… –dijo Harry mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las ponía en la mesa del lado. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada e iba a cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió un brazo envolverlo y el peso de Hermione sobre su pecho. La joven enterró su cara en su blusa y Harry sintió al rato algo húmedo ahí. Dejando de un lado la incomodidad que sentía de aquella posición y aquella muestra de afecto, puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione y el otro lo puso con delicadeza sobre su cabeza.

–Duerme ahora –le dijo a Hermione con suavidad, pero al parecer ella ya estaba dormida. Por fin cerró sus ojos y pudo dormir una siesta tranquila y sin ningún disturbio.

----

**N/A**: ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y el rumbo que está tomando la historia, y lo hice más largo ;) Kevin es el esposo de Hermione, o era, por si no lo entendieron. Sólo tengo que decir muchísimas gracias a los reviews que recibí, son muy halagadores y me hicieron jejeje.

Y deseo decirle a **Lilyem,** que aunque esto me lo dijo en el primer capitulo xo yo con mi memoria lo olvidé (es bastante común en mí), que no he oído de aquel clan o pareja del Fénix (de nuevo, mi memoria…) xo si me dices donde encontrarlo estaré encantada de unirme…

Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y como siempre que espero sus maravillosos (y no tan maravillosos para los que no les gustó) comentarios, así que déjenme un review diciéndome qué les pareció este capitulo y la historia en general.

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, muchísimas gracias a: **Pipa-Radcliffe, Karla Granger **(espero que te haya ido bien en el viaje)**, Alesse Vane, Alba1, Ania-san, Lilyem, Ginger, angelyanu, AngelinaB, karen tatiana y Zeisse.**

¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!


	4. un tiempo para recordar

**Disclaimer**Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

* * *

**Resumen: "**Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesité, ahora yo estaré ahí porque tú me necesitas". Un accidente inesperado une a Harry y a Hermione, lo que ellos no sabían era cuánto los iba a unir…

* * *

**Un tiempo para recordar**

El sueño se fue disipando hasta que el _sonido_ de pájaros cantando llegó a sus oídos. Aun así no abrió los ojos. Temía que si lo hacía la realidad la abofetearía de inmediato, y no quería eso en aquel momento, no después de haber podido olvidarse de ello.

Con sus otros sentidos se percató del frío a su lado derecho; estaba sola en su enorme cama. Un miedo irreprimible se apoderó de ella y lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse en posición fetal y apretar más las mantas contra su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados firmemente mientras trataba de poner su mente en blanco, algo que encontró imposible.

_Kevin_ pensó sintiendo un vacío enorme en su estómago, y lo único que hizo fue enroscarse más en la cama. Sintió sus ojos aguarse y sintió rabia; no sabía que era posible empezar a llorar con los ojos cerrados.

La imagen de su esposo aparecía una y otra vez en su mente, como si se hubiera grabado en la parte posterior de sus párpados. La última vez que lo había visto era hacía un mees, pero lo recordaba tan vívidamente como si hubiera sido la noche anterior.

Se sentía molesta consigo misma, molesta porque las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Kevin en persona habían sido palabras bruscas y malintencionadas, todas parte de una pelea que luego pensó fue un error.

_– ¿No puedes irte en una semana? Tu hija cumplirá su primer año – dijo Hermione con tono suplicante._

_–Ya te dije que no puedo, ya me encargaron una misión muy importante –respondió Kevin mientras ponía unas camisetas en su maleta._

_Hermione sintió el último poco de paciencia esfumarse. Caminó hacia la cama y tomó la maleta de Kevin (que estaba abierta) para luego tirarla con rabia contra la puerta. Todas sus pertenencias volaron por los cielos y fueron a parar regadas por todo el piso._

_– ¡Hermione¿Pero que rayos te pasa? –gritó Kevin viendo todas sus cosas por todo el suelo de la habitación. _

_– ¿Qué qué me pasa¿QUÉ ME PASA¡Te diré lo que pasa¡Te vas todo el tiempo a misiones y regresas luego de meses a pasar tan solo UNA_ _semana con_ tu_ esposa y _tu_ hija para luego desaparecer por quien sabe cuántos meses más¡Prácticamente ni vives aquí salvo cuando se te da la gana volver!_

_– ¡No es cuando se me dé la gana volver, es mi trabajo¡Tú lo sabes bien!_

_– ¡Pues entonces cásate con él! –aulló Hermione tomando su anillo de bodas y tirándolo a su pecho. Momentos después supo que había sobrepasado la línea._

_Kevin la miró atónito, sorpresa, dolor y tristeza escritos en su rostro. Lentamente se agachó y tomó el anillo en su mano. Miró a Hermione fijamente mientras se erguía y habló._

_– ¿Así es que quieres las cosas? –preguntó con voz superficial, mirando al anillo primero y luego a ella. Hermione luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su cara._

_Deseaba decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta no se lo permitía._

_Kevin la miró tristemente y simplemente caminó hacia ella poniendo la argolla en sus manos y apretándolas ligeramente con las suyas._

_–Hermione… te amo, y tú lo sabes. No quiero creer lo que oí y no lo creeré porque sé que estás molesta y muchas veces dices cosas que no son así. Quédate con el anillo y sea cual sea tu decisión con respecto a él la respetaré._

_Hermione sólo lo miraba mientras hablaba, y cuando terminó simplemente tomó su aro y volvió a ponerlo en su dedo. Miró de vuelta a su esposo y vio la sonrisa y el alivio en sus facciones. Trató de sonreír de vuelta pero se sorprendió de que los músculos de la cara le dolían mucho para hacerlo._

Abrió los ojos despacio y sólo veía borroso. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó las lágrimas rodar en silencio por sus mejillas. Si tan sólo hubiera parado ahí, y hubiera dejado las cosas así… Pero no, no podía mantener su bocota cerrada.

_–Entonces… ¿te quedarás? –preguntó con esperanza. La sonrisa de Kevin se borró de inmediato y le soltó las manos con suavidad. Volteó y sacando su varita murmuró algo y su ropa y resto de pertenencias empezaron a guardarse nuevamente en la maleta._

_Hermione sintió como si la abofetearan en el minuto en el que Kevin le dio la espalda. Respirando profundamente y sin decir una palabra más tomó su varita y su cartera y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Joan. Podía oír a Kevin llamándola por detrás._

_– ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó él entrando tras de ella en el cuarto de su hija._

_–A trabajar –contestó Hermione lo más serena que pudo, tomando a una dormida Joan en sus brazos y saliendo del cuarto._

_–A… Hermione, son las ocho de la noche¿cómo vas a trabajar a esta hora? –preguntó Kevin siguiéndole los pasos hasta el primer piso._

_–_Tú _te vas en unos minutos a trabajar y no estoy diciendo algo¿o sí? Por lo menos no ahora –repuso a su vez Hermione con amargura. Apuntó a un viejo periódico con su varita y murmuró un encantamiento–. Me voy en un traslador. Que tengas buen viaje._

_– ¡Espera! –gimió su esposo desesperado. Hermione se detuvo y lo miró fríamente._

_– ¿Necesitas algo?_

_–Yo… ¡No puedes irte así no más!_

_– ¿Por qué no?_

_–Porque quiero despedirme de ti y de Joan antes de irme._

_–Bueno… ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez _yo_ no quiera estar aquí cuando te vayas? –espetó con sequedad. Kevin la miró sorprendido un momento y luego una chispa de rabia apareció en sus ojos._

_–No tienes que llevarte a Joan porque _tú_ no quieres estar aquí –repuso con la misma sequedad usada anteriormente por Hermione. Ella suspiró y puso a su hija en la cuna que había en la sala mientras se enfrentaba de nuevo a su esposo._

_–Bueno¿esperas que la deje aquí sola cuando tú te vayas?_

_–Es que ni siquiera tienes que salir…_

_–Tengo que trabajar._

_–Oh, sí, olvidé aquello. Tienes que "trabajar" –dijo él con desprecio haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Hermione lo miró peligrosamente._

_– ¿Entonces qué se supone que esté haciendo? –preguntó, su voz llena de rabia._

_–Bueno –empezó él–, es curioso que siempre que discutamos te vayas a "trabajar"¿no lo crees? –dijo con un tono sarcástico. Hermione apretó los puños con ira._

_–Si tienes algo que decir entonces hazlo y déjate de rodeos –dijo tratando de mantener un volumen normal, aunque en ese momento estaba temblando de pies a cabeza._

_–Bien… lo que quiero decir es que siempre que peleamos te vas corriendo a los brazos de Ron y Harry, especialmente del último –terminó con un tono acusatorio, la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos._

_Hermione sentía su sangre hervir. Lo miraba amenazante, sus puños apretados tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos y estaba temblando de pies a cabeza._

_Aun así trató de actuar con naturalidad, y, más que todo, con dignidad._

_–Son mis mejores amigos desde que era una niña, y sucede que trabajo con Harry en la librería¿qué esperas?_

_–Que te relaciones con otras mujeres._

_– ¿Cómo, como tú lo haces? –preguntó con irónica satisfacción. Kevin dio un paso al frente._

_–Tú sabes que eso no es cierto –dijo él con los dientes apretados. _

_–Ya no sé si debo creer eso o no, creía que sabía que te conocía, pero ya no._

_– ¿Y a quién sí estás segura de conocer¿A Harry? –dijo imitando su voz al nombrar a su amigo._

_Hermione reprimió el impulso de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas._

_–Pues sí –dijo con orgullo–, al menos él sí es honesto conmigo._

_–Oh, ya veo… ¿con que esas tenemos? –Preguntó él dando otro paso al frente–. No creo que podamos hablar aquí de honestidad cuando ni tú misma la aplicas a tu vida._

_– ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_–Tú no has sido honesta en aceptarme cómo te revuelcas con Harry cada vez que puedes._

_¡PLAF!_

_Hermione había levantado la mano y le había dado una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. La cabeza de Kevin giró a un lado y se tambaleó un poco. Cuando giró a verla nuevamente, sorpresa escrita en su rostro, la silueta de la mano de ella empezaba a notarse en su mejilla._

_Kevin no dijo nada, sólo la miraba de forma extraña, una mano en su mejilla que empezaba a hincharse._

_–Yo nunca… nunca te haría algo así, ni siquiera si tuviera que satisfacer mis necesidades… Pero supongo que si llegara a algo tan bajo, disfrutaría mucho más que cualquier vez que he estado contigo._

_Ambos sabían que no era cierto, ambos tenían la certeza de ello, pero en ese momento, cuando Hermione lo dijo con tanto convencimiento, Kevin sintió un dolor irreprimible y más grande que nunca. _

_Sin decir una palabra más, Hermione tomó a su hija de nuevo (sorprendentemente no se había levantado) y tomando el periódico desapareció de la sala dejando solo a su esposo en ella._

_-_

Un ruido en la habitación la despertó. No se había dado cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormida. Tal vez en un punto sus recuerdos se habían entremezclado con sus sueños; solía sucederle cuando estaba muy agotada.

Levantó la cabeza un poco y, sacándola de las cobijas, vio a su hija sentada en su cama, una sonrisa adornando su rostro infantil.

– ¿Joan¿Cómo llegaste… –empezó a decir y luego miró hacia la puerta. Harry estaba recostado en el marco de ésta observándola.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde de ella tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

_–_Pensé que querrías un poco de compañía _–_dijo con voz suave.

_– _¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí? –inquirió Hermione. Joan se puso a gatas y fue hacia ella.

–Hace unos minutos –repuso Harry mirándolas a ambas–. Eh… esta mañana envié unas cuantas cartas –exclamó casualmente.

– ¿Sí¿A quién? –preguntó Hermione distraída mientras jugaba con su hija.

–A Ron y su familia, y otros conocidos –contestó Harry cuidadosamente. Hermione quedó paralizada unos momentos, el asunto del que trataban las cartas completamente claro en aquel momento–. Espero que no te moleste.

Hermione quiso decir que no le molestaba pero sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, en ese instante sentía su garganta reseca.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato. La pregunta la cogió desprevenida y no dijo nada al principio. Luego se encogió de hombros y respondió lentamente.

–No lo sé, me siento como… como si hubiera sobrepasado el límite luego de sentir mucho. Es como si me hubieran drenado toda capacidad de sentir alguna, como… seca por dentro. Harry la oía en silencio, sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos–. Supongo que bien. Se encogió de hombros nuevamente y siguió jugando con Joan, aunque sabía que Harry la seguía con la mirada.

– ¿No vas a hacer los arreglos para el funeral?

Por segunda vez en esos instantes quedó paralizada. Lentamente alzó la mirada, miedo escrito en su rostro, y se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

–No creo ser capaz… –murmuró muy bajito mirando a su hija, la imagen de Kevin impresa en ella.

–Está bien… –dijo Harry luego de un tiempo–. Yo… me haré cargo de todo.

Hermione lo miró de nuevo, abriendo sus ojos como platos en el proceso.

– ¿Harías eso… por mí?

–Por supuesto –contestó Harry de inmediato–¿Para qué son los amigos?

Hermione sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Arrodillándose en la cama, teniendo cuidado de que Joan no estuviera en el medio, se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo, sus lágrimas cayendo irremediablemente en el proceso.

Harry, como era de esperarse, le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda, evidentemente incómodo con la reacción inesperada (y física) de Hermione. Ella se alejó nuevamente, sentándose sobre sus piernas y enjugándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

– ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuán buen amigo eres? –dijo con voz llorosa. Harry le sonrió con dulzura y, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, alargó su mano y quitó el resto de lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas. Luego puso su palma contra una de ellas.

Hermione cubrió la mano de Harry con la suya y estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Nunca había sentido tanta gratitud hacia alguien en toda su vida.

–Mejor voy empezando –dijo Harry al cabo de un rato rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Retirando su mano de la mejilla de Hermione se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

– ¿Harry? –llamó Hermione antes de que él saliera. El susodicho dio media vuelta y la miró inquisitivo.

– ¿Sí?

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Hermione finalmente volvió a hablar.

–Gracias.

Harry le sonrió.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé, probablemente todos tienen listos sus cuchillos listos para matarme, en verdad lo siento mucho. No fue en realidad mi culpa, podría culpar a mi colegio (como siempre lo hago xq' es verdad), xo estoy cansada de esa excusa, verán he estado hasta el cuello de tareas y cosas x el estilo, como este año me gradúo pues me toca hacer mil cosas y apenas si tengo tiempo de respirar. Este capitulo lo había escrito hacía más de dos meses yo creo, xo no lo había podido poner x tantas cosas q' tenía q' hacer… en fin, ya cumplí años! Ya tengo 17 (que horror) y quería poner el capitulo el día q' cumplí años xa ver si me felicitaban y me dejaban más reviews, jajaja, xo no pude… en fin, creo q' eso era todo, ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo y no los haya defraudado…

Para **un p'tit herisson, **soy colombiana al 100 y muy orgullosa de serlo… te daré una pista de donde soy… vivo en una ciudad pequeña q' queda en el centro del país encima de Boyacàya sabes? Jaja, de donde eres tú?

Y a **Canutablack**q' en realidad me dejó un review en "Un beso y una flor" xo le respondo aquí, sólo he escrito dos historias y son la anterior nombrada y esta, así q' ya.

Muchas gracias a **Alesse**** Vane, kARLA LAURENCE, HermsPotter, Ginger, haruko hinako, Zeisse, AngelinaB, Aiosami, VeGaLoNe, Lilyem, candy granger, ANGELYANU, Canutablack), CrisHH, Lothus.Hicksa, un p'tit herisson, **espero q' me dejen un comentario x este capitulo a ver si les gustó… ahora sí me voy, adiós

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


	5. Y el tiempo va pasando

**Disclaimer** Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

----

**Resumen: **"Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesité, ahora yo estaré ahí porque tú me necesitas". Un accidente inesperado une a Harry y a Hermione, lo que ellos no sabían era cuánto los iba a unir…

* * *

**Y el tiempo va pasando**

El día del entierro fue deprimente. En parte por enterrar a Kevin, en parte por el día mismo. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la casa, y toda la gente se hubo marchado, Hermione se limitó a sentarse junto a la ventana en la sala, viendo las pesadas gotas caer contra el vidrio, los truenos resonando a la distancia.

Así había sido todo el día, la lluvia arreciando cada vez más, el viento soplando con ferocidad y la gente tratando de resguardarse bajo los techos para protegerse.

Harry observaba a Hermione en silencio. Había dejado de llorar desde que había visto a la primera persona acercársele a darle el pésame. No sabía si había dejado de llorar porque se le hubieran acabado las lágrimas (lo cual parecía posible después de llorar sin parar por tantos días) o simplemente porque no quería que la vieran llorando. Sospechaba que era por lo último. Si conocía bien a Hermione, sabía que ella aborrecía demostrar debilidad frente a todos, fuera cual fuera la ocasión, y sabía que en su mente atribulada llorar en esos momentos era muestra de debilidad. Por eso no había derramado una sola lágrima más durante el día, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Todos los amigos cercanos a Hermione habían acordado que Harry se quedara con ella, pues al parecer era con la única persona con la que ella se sentía más cómoda y con la que se abría por completo. Así que habían trasladado algunas pertenencias de Hermione a la casa de Harry, ya que la casa de ella le traía muchos recuerdos de Kevin, los cuales eran muy dolorosos.

El viento soplaba con más vigor que antes, meciendo los árboles de las calles de un lado a otro, unas cuantas hojas desprendiéndose de la fuerza descomunal que en esos momentos el viento poseía.

Hermione miraba maravillada, casi como en trance, la lluvia cayendo a borbotones e inundando las calles, las ramas de los árboles moverse como si lo hicieran por incentiva propia, y las pesadas nubes arremolinarse en el cielo negro, dando a entender que el aguacero no pararía pronto.

Joan estaba dormida en la cuna que habían dispuesto para ella en el cuarto de Harry. Éste había ofrecido su habitación a Hermione y su hija ya que no tenía cuarto de huéspedes y, tras mucha discusión, Hermione aceptó a regañadientes. Aún le sorprendía la energía que ella poseía cuando quería darse a entender, y más aún dado el estado en que se encontraba. Pero al parecer esa energía había desaparecido después. Le había forzado a comer, y ella aceptó sin remilgos (algo poco usual en ella), mas lo hacía de forma mecánica, sin saborear bocado alguno, y Harry entendió que comía porque necesitaba comer, mas no lo _deseaba_.

La había estado observando en silencio por horas ya, pero al parecer ella no se cansaba de limitarse a observar el panorama.

Como ya era tarde, decidió que la llevaría a dormir. Una vez más, sin peleas ni discusiones (empezó a preocuparle este hecho) la llevó en silencio a la habitación. Cuando ella estuvo lista, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero Harry sabía muy bien que ella no dormía, así que se quedó esperando a que se durmiera, aunque él fue el que logró conciliar el sueño al cabo de unas horas, porque Hermione no durmió en toda la noche.

Las semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin nada muy importante que rompiera la monótona vida de Harry Potter, claro que sin contar el revuelo en el mundo mágico cuando supieron que, tan pronto Kevin fue enterrado, su esposa se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo; pero aparte de eso, anda extraordinario sucedió.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de su esposo, y dos meses de vivir con Harry.

Había estado trabajando durante todo ese tiempo. Harry le había dicho que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ella sólo había tomado una semana; desde entonces, había estado trabajando sin parar y el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre lo pasaba con su hija, que ya por fin estaba mostrando indicios de querer caminar.

Harry estaba molesto con ella. Le decía constantemente que trabajaba de más, y eso podría afectarle severamente, Pero ella no escuchaba, ya que consumir todo su tiempo trabajando era la única forma de mantener su mente alejada del recuerdo de su esposo. Así apenas si podía pensar en él, con todo lo que su trabajo le exigía, pero era en las noches, cuando yacía en la cama, que recuerdo de Kevin la atormentaban. Por más cansada que estuviera de día, no podía conciliar el sueño rápidamente, y cada noche lloraba hasta caer en sueños que la hacían retorcerse hasta el amanecer. Esto por supuesto, se estaba empezando a notar externamente. Nunca había estado tan delgada en su vida (apenas si comía), y su piel era entre pálida y amarilla, ya que nunca salía de la casa y el sol nunca la alcanzaba, dándole un aspecto demacrado y enfermizo, que todos notaron rápidamente.

Sin embargo, con lo obstinada que era, Hermione no aceptada las críticas de nadie, y decía que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Pero su cuerpo era más débil que su voluntad, y un día cualquiera, mientras estaba sentada en su oficina, se quedó dormida encima de las cuentas. Harry entró a la oficina para darle unos papeles cuando la encontró con la cabeza apoyada sobre su trabajo.

-¿Hermione? –murmuró dejando los papeles en la mesa. Se le acercó y la sacudió ligeramente, pero ella no se levantó.

_Justo lo que necesitaba _pensó Harry mientras la sacudía nuevamente un poco más fuerte.

-¿Pffpf? –murmuró Hermione mientras se levantaba sobresaltada.

-Hermione… -repitió Harry mientras la veía restregarse los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella enfocando sus ojos en Harry.

-Te dormiste sobre la mesa.

-No es cierto –dijo ella automáticamente-, sólo descansaba los ojos un momento.

Sí claro, por eso tienes marcadas las hojas en tu cara ¿no? Por "descansar los ojos un momento" –dijo Harry escépticamente. Hermione se palpó la mejilla y en efecto sintió las marcas de los pliegues en su piel.

-Bien, lo acepto, me quedé dormida¿qué tiene de malo?

-Bueno, significa que no estás descansando lo suficiente –repuso Harry sentándose en una silla al otro lado del escritorio.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es, y no discutas conmigo –añadió Harry al ver que ella abría la boca nuevamente-. Hermione, esto no es sano, no es bueno para ti.

-Eso es ridículo –dijo ella poniéndose a revolver papeles en su escritorio.

-No lo es, es la verdad, y tú lo sabes. Por tu terquedad estás agotándote a tal punto que te duermes en el trabajo. ¡Tú no eres así!

-Creo que sé muy bien como soy, gracias –dijo Hermione fríamente.

-Bien –dijo Harry enojado-, si no me lo quieres aceptar a mí, aunque sea acéptaselo a ella –dijo y se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la oficina para volver momentos después con Joan en sus brazos.

-Oh, no uses a mi hija para manipularme… -empezó a decir Hermione cuando Harry se agachó al suelo y puso a Joan de pie.

Hermione miraba confundida.

-Muy bien Joan ¿ves a mami allá? Ve a donde está ella –murmuró Harry a la bebé mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

-No seas ridículo, sabes muy bien que Joan no puede…

Pero Hermione no terminó de hablar porque en ese momento Harry la soltó y para sorpresa de Hermione, quien ahogó un grito, la pequeña empezó a caminar con pasos torpes hacia ella. Con los ojos como platos Hermione se agachó para recibir a su hija en brazos, y ésta por la emoción empezó a caminar más rápido y perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó al piso ya que ya había llegado donde su madre, quien la rodeó con fuerza mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Hermione miró a su hija con ojos vidriosos (su hija sonreía contenta) y luego miró a Harry, quien a su vez le devolvía la mirada desde la puerta con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…¿Cuándo…? –trató de decir Hermione, quien se había quedado completamente sin palabras.

-Esta mañana cuando la senté un momento en el piso mientras alcanzaba algo en la alacena y cuando volteé la vi huyendo hacia la puerta que da al patio persiguiendo a Hedwig quien emprendía el vuelo para entregar una carta –repuso Harry tranquilamente.

Hermione miró de nuevo a su hija, las lágrimas resbalándole por la cara, una alegría inmensa que no había sentido desde hacía mucho expandiéndose por su pecho.

Cuando Joan iba a cumplir un año, ella y Kevin habían ido tanto a un sanador como a un doctor muggle porque estaban preocupados porque Joan no mostraba querer caminar o hablar pronto, un hecho que les preocupaba. Pero tanto el uno como el otro les dijeron que no todos los niños lo lograban al año; unos tardaban más que los otros, y aquello era normal. Sin embargo la preocupación que sentían no había disminuido mucho, y en esos momentos Hermione se sentía alividada y feliz al ver a su hija por fin dando los primeros pasos.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando trabajas sin parar? –Preguntó Harry yendo hacia ellas y agachándose a su lado-. Te pierdes de cosas grandiosas, cosas importantes como esta.

Hermione no podía hablar, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Estaba tan conmocionada que no encontraba las palabras con las que pudiera expresarse.

-Yo… lo lamento, lo siento tanto –dijo al cabo de mucho tiempo, viendo a Joan explorando su oficina en dos pies.

-No me lo digas a mi, díselo a ella –exclamó Harry señalando a Joan con la cabeza. Ambos se incorporaron y se quedaron viendo a Joan correr feliz por la estancia, como si lo viera todo por primera vez.

-Habría estado tan orgulloso… Kevin, quiero decir –repuso Hermione suprimiendo un sollozo.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry aún observando a Joan-, sé que lo está.

Luego de aquel día Hermione accedió a tomarse un receso. Estaba todo el tiempo con Joan y luego de ponderarlo se dio cuenta de que el estar con su hija le quitaba el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su esposo, aunque no en su totalidad, sí en parte, por más que Joan se pareciera a él.

De vez en cuando salía con ella a un parque o a pasear por la ciudad, y se sentía mejor que antes. Aún le dolía el hecho de saber que no volvería a ver a Kevin, pero le reconfortaba el saber que aún tenía a Joan y que tenerla a ella era como tenerlo en parte a él, todavía con ella. Además estaban sus amigos, que siempre la apoyaban en todo y no la habían dejado de lado durante todo ese tiempo.

Estaba especialmente agradecida con Harry quien, sin ella ocupándose de su cargo en la librería, tenía el doble de trabajo y apenas si tenía tiempo libre; podía ser que sólo fuera dueño de una librería, pero mantenerla era un gran trabajo.

Hermione se sentía algo culpable por eso, pero Harry insistía en que se la estaba pasando de maravilla, aunque su aspecto de cansado lo traicionaba.

Así otro mes pasó volando sin nada interesante, excepto tal vez el escándalo armado por los tabloides mágicos que cuestionaron la paternidad de Joan, infiriendo que Harry podría ser el padre biológico de ella; pero aparte de eso, nada interesante sucedió.

Hermione volvió al trabajo al cumplirse su mes de descanso, y se sentía en cierta forma revitalizada y lista para empezar, a diferencia de Harry que parecía necesitar unas vacaciones.

-Deberías tomarte unas¿sabes? –le había dicho Hermione durante el desayuno del primer lunes en que volvía al trabajo.

-No… -le había contestado Harry sin poder detener un bostezo-, una vez tú vuelvas a la parte administrativa, estaré bien, sólo necesito… -bostezo- bajar un poco el ritmo. No sé cómo logras manejar todas las cosas que te tocan, yo estoy agotado.

-Bueno… no lo habría hecho sin ti –repuso Hermione con una ligera sonrisa y luego la conversación cesó cuando se limitaron a comer.

Las cosas habían marchado bien desde aquel entonces, y Hermione sentía que todo podría mejorar, claro que eso fue hasta mediados de julio, cinco meses luego de la muerte de Kevin, cuando recibió una lechuza en la noche, mientras cenaba.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó Harry un momento antes de sorber su jugo.

Hermione leyó la carta con curiosidad y a medida que avanzaba en la lectura su expresión se tornaba más seria. Para cuando hubo terminado, dobló la nota y la puso en silencio en la mesa, contemplándola en silencio; se había puesto alarmantemente pálida.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado Harry tomando el papel.

Hermione demoró unos momentos en contestar.

-Es de la familia de Kevin –dijo con los ojos desenfocados y voz temblorosa-. Me quieren quitar a Joan.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Vaya, sé que tardé exageradamente mucho tiempo en poner este capitulo, pero… son tantas cosas que han sucedido, créanme, muchas cosas y no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo… lo tenía ya hacía casi un mes pero hasta hoy logré terminar de pasarlo, y pido disculpas si esta un poco corto, pero trataré de resarcirles en el próximo capitulo. Claro está, si alguien todavía está leyendo esta historia, lo cual es bastante dudoso. :S 

Pues, sé que no les interesará mucho esto pero, ya me gradué del colegio, algo por lo cual estoy muy contenta¡y ya estoy en la universidad! Como esta hasta ahora empezando pues aproveché para poner el capitulo de una, antes de que las cosas se dificulten, jeje… Muchas gracias a las personas que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, la verdad la pasé muy bien y me alegré cuando vi las felicitaciones que me enviaron :D

Bueno, pues muchas gracias a **AngelinaB****, Alesse Vane, pgranger, Zeisse, angelyanu, Aiosami, ****un p'tit herisson****, candy granger, Lord of the Dark **y** Laura **por sus reviews, son siempre bienvenidos, y gracias a las otras personas que han leído la historia y que leyeron mi otra historia, y pues los invito a que sigan leyendo esta, y nuevamente siento mucho haberme tardado tanto. Sí, ya sé que probablemente querrán ahorcarme o están maquinando muchas formas de matarme, risa nerviosa pero por fin puse el capitulo, así que supongo que eso me concederá más tiempo de vida ¿no:P

Bueno, eso es todo, ah, sí, pues ya tengo cuenta en Hotmail :D es lorrayadepisorharrobahotmailpuntocom (la arroba pues no es escrita ni el punto...) para cualquier duda que tengan pues para que me escriban, y pues para los que quieran agregarme a su msn(aunque dudo que haya gente, jeje), estaré encantada de que me agreguen, y pues… eso es todo, hasta el proximo capitulo supongo, ah, sí, y abrí un grupo en Hotmail con esa cuenta y pues los invito a que se unan, los que quieran claro está. Es que me habían preguntado si tengo página o algo así donde tuviera mis fics y pues como no tenía, pues ya tengo… (¿En serio? jeje) y pues ahí hay unos dibujos míos y los de una amiga mía, y pues si uds quieren me avisan y pues pongo sus dibujos ahí también… bueno, en realidad la idea sonaba más bonita en mi cabeza, En fin… ya dejaré de tanta palabrería para que me dejen un gran review con sus formas de matarme si no actualizo pronto la proxima vez, jeje, ahora sí, ya no tengo más que decir, adios! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Como aqui no puedo escribir bien mi correo, pues tendrán que echarse una pasadita por mi biografía, jeje... ahí esta escrita mi dirección bien, para que me agreguen, que yo gustosa acepto :D

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


	6. Reunión inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

----

**Resumen: **"Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesité, ahora yo estaré ahí porque tú me necesitas". Un accidente inesperado une a Harry y a Hermione, lo que ellos no sabían era cuánto los iba a unir…

**---**

**Reunión inesperada**

**- **¿Qué quieren qué? –preguntó Harry tomando la nota y leyéndola rápidamente.

Hermione miró a Joan quien se encontraba en su sillita comiendo y haciendo un reguero. Sus ojos se aguaron de sólo pensar que le podrían arrebatar a su hija.

-Esto es una broma –repuso Harry una vez hubo terminado de leerla-. No pueden quitarte a Joan, es _tu_ hija, no hay nada que hacer ahí.

-La familia de Kevin es muy poderosa en el mundo mágico Harry, y tú muy bien lo sabes.

Harry apretó los puños. Por supuesto que lo sabía. La familia Dolohov había sido una de las familias _sangre limpia_ más poderosas en los tiempos en que Voldemort existía. Cada uno de sus miembros era un ferviente admirador del señor tenebroso, pero no todos se habían unido a sus flancos. Por eso era que una vez éste había caído, la familia Dolohov simplemente negó estar del lado de Voldemort y los que no se unieron a él no tuvieron tanto problema en que los demás lo aceptaran, aunque claro está que todos sabían la verdad.

Kevin había sido uno de los pocos miembros de la familia, si no el único, que nunca había estado de acuerdo con mantener su linaje "puro", y odiaba la forma en que su familia detestaba a los muggles, magos hijos de muggles, y los de sangre mestiza, así que siempre hacía algo por hacerlos enojar, apoyando a los brujos nacidos de familias no mágicas y estando siempre del lado de Dumbledore. Siempre había sido algo rebelde cuando se suponía a esto, lo hacía más para rabiar a su familiar que por sus convicciones, aunque también creía en ellas, pero más que todo era por estar en contra de sus parientes. Así que por eso había buscado una novia bruja hija de muggles, y Hermione apareció en el momento perfecto. La familia pensaba que era una rabieta, y que con el tiempo, al demostrar ellos que no les importaba su relación con Hermione, terminaría con todo, pero no contaron con que Kevin se enamorara de Hermione, ni ella de él.

Así que para todos fue una gran sorpresa cuando Kevin anunció que él y Hermione se casarían, ya que no esperaban semejante golpe en absoluto. La familia por supuesto sintió que esto fue una gran traición, y todos le dieron la espalda a Kevin, todos, excepto su madre. Para ella Kevin siempre había sido su hijo preferido, aunque ella no lo decía, pero se sabía que era así. Pensaba que era el que tenía más futuro de entre sus tres hijos varones, el menor de los ellos, el más brillante y desde pequeño el más atraído por las fuerzas oscuras que ningún otro. Pero a medida que fue creciendo, empezó a repudiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia oscura, y muchos años después, leía la invitación de su matrimonio con la hija de muggles Hermione Granger, y precisamente con la _niña_ amiga de aquel que había derrotado al señor oscuro. Esto fue una gran puñalada en el corazón para la señora Dolohov, pero ella, por el gran amor que tenía a su hijo, a pesar de todo, decidió perdonarle ello. No fue a la boda por supuesto, porque no creía que soportaría semejante dolor el ver a su hijo dañar el legado de los Dolohov de aquella manera, pero se lo perdonó. Sin embargo, fue otro duro golpe cuando supo que la esposa de Kevin, _Hermione Granger_, estaba embarazada. La señora Dolohov trató por todos los medios de demostrar que el hijo que iba a tener _esa mujer_ no era de su Kevin, pero no pudo lograrlo. Esto había sido lo peor que su hijo hubiera podido hacerle, había pensado ella apenas había sabido la noticia, pero luego recapacitó sobre ello. Sus otros dos hijos habían sido mortífagos, y ambos habían muerto en la batalla donde habían derrotado al señor tenebroso; por lo tanto Kevin era su único heredero, y el único capaz de crear un sucesor que mantuviera el nombre de la familia Dolohov. Así, derrotada había ido a ver a su nieta la noche en que había nacido, y cuando su hijo se la presentó, inmediatamente quedó bajo su encanto. Era una niñita preciosa, y su hijo y su _esposa_ habían acordado llamarla Joan, tal como su difunta abuela, la madre de la señora Dolohov. Esto había sido algo a lo que ella no había podido refutar, y se había enamorado de su nieta, a pesar de tener la sangre mestiza. Aun así eso no significaba que quisiera a Hermione. Es más, la odiaba más que nunca por ser la madre de su preciada nieta, la futura dueña de todo el legado de la antiquísima familia Dolohov…

Hermione y ella se habían visto en el entierro de Kevin, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione de hablar con ella, la señora Dolohov la evitó a toda costa y no se acercó a su nuera ni una sola vez. No se habían vuelto a hablar desde el cumpleaños de Kevin en el que habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, y ahora, meses después, llegaba una carta a puño y letra de ella donde le decía que le quitaría a su hija.

Hermione sintió rabia ante esto. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para querer quitarle a _su_ hija? Pero la rabia se disipó por alarma y pesadumbre al saber que no tenía una oportunidad a comparación de la señora Dolohov. Hermione había ganado cierto respeto entre la comunidad mágica al haber ayudado tanto en los tiempos finales de Voldemort, y había logrado que ciertos magos tuvieran más respeto por los magos hijos de muggles, pero eso no quería decir que _toda_ la comunidad mágica lo hiciera.

Aunque tenía ciertos amigos entre los lugares más poderosos en el ministerio, sabía que su influencia no era comparable con la de la señora Dolohov, por lo que temió por su hija. Sintió las lágrimas a punto de caer cuando Harry apretó ligeramente su mano sobre la mesa. Lo miró desenfocadamente y él le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes –dijo Harry-, no permitiré que suceda eso, no _voy_ a dejar que te quiten a Joan.

Hermione miró a Harry unos instantes, tratando de comprender sus palabras, y cuando lo hizo sintió su labio inferior temblar y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Gracias Harry! –fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras dejaba al fin caer las lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Ella era amiga de _Harry Potter_, la persona más influyente en el mundo mágico. Por supuesto que él la ayudaría. Nuevamente sintió que no podía sentir más gratitud hacia alguien que a él, y un rayo de esperanza apareció de nuevo en su corazón.

Harry se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, sintiendo su ira disiparse ante sostener a Hermione. Haría lo que fuera por ella, tal como ella lo había hecho siempre por él. No permitiría que le arrebataran a Joan así como así, sin luchar. No le gustaba usar su nombre para favores, pero en estos momentos era lo único que podría salvar a Hermione. Suspiró mientras la sostuvo por algún tiempo, hasta que Joan terminó de decorar el piso con su comida y tuvieron que levantarse para empezar a trabajar.

--

Hermione suspiró nerviosa. La carta que la señora Dolohov le había mandado decía que debía encontrarse el siguiente lunes en el ministerio de Magia, para tener una vista. Harry había encontrado eso muy exagerado para el caso, además de innecesario e incómodo, ya que le recordaba la vista que él había tenido en su quinto año. Lo único diferente era la locación, ya que esta vez sí sería en la oficina de un subordinado del ministro quien los atendería. En aquel momento Hermione y Harry esperaban afuera de la oficina, Hermione cerciorándose una y otra vez de no tener sucio su vestido, y Harry suspirando resignado cada vez que hacía eso. Quería causar una buena impresión, eso lo sabía, pero estaba volviéndose compulsiva de tanto hacerlo.

-Hermione, debes parar –le dijo cuando vio que repetía la acción por n-ésima vez.

-Es que… quiero que me vean lo mejor posible Harry –murmuró ella haciéndolo de nuevo. Harry sabía que con eso ella se refería a la señora Dolohov.

-Estás bien¿quieres parar ya? –dijo Harry cogiéndole las manos antes de que volviera a hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento apareció una señora canosa algo bajita con un sombrero horrendo y una mirada peor. Estaba envuelta en una costosa túnica verde y con chales de pieles de animales, que al parecer eran verdaderos. Sus ojos fueron lo único que la delataron ante Harry: eran iguales a los de Kevin.

La señora Dolohov los miró a cada uno despectivamente y luego su mirada bajó a la de sus manos cogidas; Harry las soltó de inmediato.

-Ho-hola Siringe… -tartamudeó Hermione al enfrentarse a la madre de su esposo por primera vez desde la muerte de éste. Extendió la mano para dársela pero la señora Dolohov la miró con asco y luego miró a Hermione a la cara.

-Hermione –se limitó a decir, su voz llena de odio. Harry no podía creer que esta mujer aterrorizara a Hermione de tal manera al punto que ella se comportara así.

-Señora Dolohov –dijo él antes de que Hermione los introdujera y alargó la mano- mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.

-Sé quién es usted –dijo desdeñosamente la señora Dolohov mirando la mano de Harry también con asco-. Sé _muy bien_ quien es usted.

Harry volvió a dejar caer su brazo al lado al ver que la mujer no se inmutaba por estrechar su mano. Su sangre hirvió de la ira al verla. Su cara estaba adornada con una horrorosa mueca que la hacía ver mucho más vieja de lo que en realidad era, y sus ojos destilaban un odio que era casi palpable en el lugar. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de Hermione. Parecía un pequeño ratón contra la pared ante el temor de electrocutarse con un pedazo de queso. ¿Dónde estaba su amiga valiente que no se dejaba amedrentar por alguien? La miró y ella le lanzó una débil sonrisa. Harry volteó la mirada, en ese momento estaba disgustado y la forma en que Hermione actuaba no ayudaba a que su temperamento mejorara.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que llegó la persona que los atendería y discutiría la situación. Era una mujer alta y delgada, su pelo moteado de unos cuantos mechones canosos. Estaba vestida con una túnica morada y en el lado izquierdo tenía estampada una W; era una miembro del Wizengamot.

- ¡Pirra! –exclamó la señora Dolohov con una voz mucho más melosa de lo que se había permitido hasta el momento. La otra bruja la saludó amablemente.

-Oh, Siringe, qué alegría verte –exclamó alegremente la mujer. Estrecharon manos y una vez los saludos corteses la mujer giró a mirar a Hermione y a Harry. Éste último le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

- ¡Válgame! –murmuró la mujer y sus ojos inmediatamente se fueron a la frente de Harry. Éste se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco-. Señor Potter, es un placer conocerlo, soy Siringe Fudge, jefa de magos del Wizengamot.

- ¿Fudge? –exclamó Harry sorprendido del apellido mientras la mujer le estrechaba la mano animadamente.

-Claro, usted conoció a mi tío, Cornelius Fudge –exclamó la mujer y se vio algo apenada-. No tiene que preocuparse, no soy en nada parecida a él –agregó luego de un momento. Harry le sonrió sin gana.

La mujer giró nuevamente y miró a Hermione con ojo crítico.

- ¿Señora Dolohov? –exclamó dirigiéndose a Hermione. Ésta se ruborizó al instante y le estrechó la mano débilmente.

-En realidad… -empezó a decir la señora Dolohov cuando Fudge soltó la mano de Hermione-, es señora _Granger_; mi nuera no quiso tomar el apellido de mi hijo –dijo con un tono de profundo odio. Hermione se ruborizó aún más.

-Oh, muy bien… -dijo algo confundida la mujer-. Bien, si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme a mi oficina, discutiremos acerca del tema.

Hermione palideció ante esto. Harry se quedó a su lado y luego de que la señora Fudge y la señora Dolohov entraran a la oficina, cogió su mano por un instante y le dio un ligero apretón antes de soltarla.

-No te preocupes –le murmuró a Hermione al oído-, todo irá bien.

-Eso espero –dijo Hermione con la cara blanca y acto seguido entró al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

--

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Sí, probablemente desean matarme, pero en realidad que el tiempo no ha sido algo que me ha sobrado. Decidí publicar esto de una vez, y perdonarán por lo poco, pero era esto o un capitulo mucho más largo pero hasta dentro de dos semanas o más, y no podía dejarlos esperando más tiempo. Me pregunto si aún leen esta historia: P De veras lo siento mucho, espero que les guste este capitulo, aunque corto, pero es muy importante para la trama. En fin, ya estoy terminando mi primer semestre en la universidad y estoy muy feliz, y por eso decidí publicar esto de una vez, porque como ya termino vienen los finales y estaré ocupada estudiando para ellos. Una vez más perdón por la demora, y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No olviden dejarme un review para pelear conmigo por mi demora exagerada, jeje…

Gracias a **LauriS, Aiko Granger, pgranger, Phantom Tales, Maru, ysdel, Yugo, arissita, janepoter, andasolo, Stargaze3 y Jildael Minraelistis. **

Ah, por cierto, si alguien desea leer el one-shot que puse ya hace unas semanas, lo agradecería y también que me dejaran un review, jeje… ojala les guste también. Sin más, me despido y en serio que perdón por la demora tan absurda.

PD: Por cierto, no sé si los Dolohov son así de poderosos, necesitaba un apellido conocido y ese fue el que se me vino a la mente. La historia de la familia la inventé yo. :D

:Mensaje subliminal:– Dejen reviews: jeje


	7. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

----

**Resumen: **"Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando yo más lo necesité, ahora yo estaré ahí porque tú me necesitas". Un accidente inesperado une a Harry y a Hermione, lo que ellos no sabían era cuánto los iba a unir…

**---**

**Oscuridad**

La noche estaba tan fría y tan quieta como todas las demás, el único sonido perceptible el de la lluvia que caía a torrentes en las afueras del lugar, delatando que sí existía un mundo más allá de las paredes que le rodeaban.

El agua penetraba desde la única ventana enrejada a lo alto de la corroída pared de piedra, pequeños chorros resbalando por la irregular superficie hasta llegar al curtido piso de piedra donde se formaba un mugriento charco.

La luz de la luna se colaba por entre las rejas y caían sobre la desvencijada cama donde un hombre tiritaba hasta los huesos. A primera visa sólo parecía un bulto de cobijas sucias amontonadas en la esquina de la celda sobre la maltrecha cama, pero si se veía más de cerca se distinguía una larga, pálida y contrahecha cara que sobresalía del montón. Una extraña mueca, que en otro tiempo podía llamarse una sonrisa, adornaba su rostro y un extraño brillo en sus ojos le daban un aire de maniático a su dueño.

Antonin Dolohov temblaba mientras sostenía un pedazo de papel en sus manos, pero no era el frío lo que lo hacía temblar, sino la emoción que sentía en el momento la causante de ello; trató de calmarse porque un cambio tan radical en su estado de ánimo podría alertar a las viles criaturas que lo custodiaban y podría arriesgar a que se descubriera todo el plan.

Respiró profundamente y releyó la carta que sostenía en sus temblorosas manos todavía sin creer el contenido de ésta.

_Querido Antonin:_

_Escribo con muy buenas noticias querido hermano mío, para darte un poco de cordura y mantenerte en la tierra bien despierto._

_Hoy fue la reunión en el Ministerio de Magia y todo está a nuestro favor. Granger es débil y así lo percibió la persona que nos entrevistó. Dijo que nunca antes habían tratado en el ministerio con un caso como éste, pero debido a mi petición harán una excepción. Si Granger continúa comportándose así la niña será nuestra y en un futuro todos podremos rendirle pleitesía a una nueva dama oscura. El único problema es Potter, quien al parecer dará la lucha porque Granger conserve a Joan. Hay que ser muy precavidos con todo y nadie, absolutamente nadie se puede enterar de esto. Yo me encargaré de Potter a su debido tiempo. Te mantendré informado, mis mejores deseos, _

_ Siringe_

Un horroroso sonido lo sacó de su fantasía y miró hacia el frente. Parado al otro lado de las rejas había una criatura que a la sombra parecía un humano, pero visto de cerca se notaba su rancia piel resquebrajada y sus ojos parecían dos perlas negras que brillaban con malicia.

Dolohov tembló esta vez pero no de emoción ni del frío, era de miedo puro, la única sensación que las alimañas le provocaban.

-Los guardias me informaron que te notaron bastante... contento esta última hora¿puedes decirme a que se debe eso? –preguntó con una voz áspera, como si hace mucho tiempo no la usara.

-A nada –tartamudeó Dolohov una vez encontró su voz. La criatura entornó los ojos disgustada y abrió la boca, pero en vez de salir palabras de ella un grito desgarrador cortó la noche y retumbó en las paredes de la prisión. Dolohov se llevó las manos a los oídos pero el sonido le perforó los tímpanos y un terror sin igual se apoderó de él. Definitivamente prefería a los viejos guardias de Azkaban, los dementores, a estas bestias que habían creado en el Ministerio para mantenerlos bajo control.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –gritó la criatura con la misma voz áspera y Dolohov soltó el papel. Éste quedó suspendido en el aire y luego flotó hacia la criatura que extendió su putrefacta mano y la cogió con brusquedad-. ¿Una carta, eh? A mi no me importa quien seas ni que familia tengas, jamás permitiría a un prisionero trato especial, así sea una carta.

_Querido Antonin:_

_Escribo con muy buenas noticias querido hermano mío, para darte un poco de cordura y mantenerte en la tierra bien despierto._

_Joan ya empezó a caminar y está dando señas de querer hablar. Le muestro viejas fotos tuyas y sonríe al señalarte, parecer que le agradas. Ojala pueda conocerte algún día. Te mandaré una foto suya en otra oportunidad. Mis mejores deseos, _

_ Siringe_

El guardián de los prisioneros soltó un alarido que al parecer era una carcajada y arrugó el papel tirándolo por entre las rejas a su dueño.

-Estúpidos humanos –murmuró y se alejó de la celda.

Aún temblando, Dolohov no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en su cara y se alegró del gran poder de su hermana. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, pensó y su cara volvió a parecer la de un maniático; si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, la oscuridad reinaría de nuevo sobre ellos, y esta vez ni Potter podría vencerlos.

--

Hermione despertó con un sobresalto. Su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, miró hacia la cuna donde Joan dormía plácidamente. Había soñado que Siringe lograba quitarle a la niña y cuando ella trataba de alcanzarla la mujer crecía cientos de metros y elevaba la mano donde sostenía a la bebé mientras se burlaba de ella.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y miró al techo mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden.

La reunión había sido horrorosa y en el momento todo estaba a favor de su suegra. Aunque la señora Fudge había sido amable con ella, Hermione había estado muy nerviosa, y entre más trataba de mostrar que ella era capaz de criar a su hija sola, más metía la pata y peor quedaba ante la mujer.

Siringe le había tendido una trampa: la había declarado ante la señora Fudge mentalmente inestable debido a los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos meses (aunque dijo que desde la guerra con Voldemort ya había sufrido muchos daños), por lo tanto incompetente y un peligro para Joan; había mostrado sus cuentas bancarias donde salía que estaba en bancarrota (esto la sorprendió porque el dinero que había heredado de sus padres estaba en bancos muggles y no entendía cómo había tenido acceso a ellos, además del dinero que Hermione conservaba en Gringotts); y por último, el peor de los golpes y el más bajo, una carta a puño y letra de Kevin donde decía que si algo llegara a pasarle a él quería que su hija estuviera con la señora Dolohov y todo su capital lo heredaba la bebé y sólo ella.

Ante esto Hermione había estallado porque ella y Kevin habían hecho sus testamentos juntos cuando la niña nació donde estipulaban que si algo llegara a sucederle a alguno de los dos la niña obviamente quedaría en manos del padre que estuviera vivo y el dinero sería para ambos. Pero lo que la dejó sin palabras fue cuando Siringe sacó el testamento de Kevin donde decía lo mismo que la carta que anteriormente había mostrado.

Incrédula, Hermione tildó a su suegra de mentirosa falsificadora de todo lo que sostenía y mostraba, pero ella, con su mirada venenosa, sólo dijo que si no creía en nada de eso que lo probara al instante. Y así Hermione se comunicó con la gente que le pudiera dar razón, y al cabo de unas horas se sentó sintiéndose derrotada una vez toda esa gente le hubiera rectificado lo que Siringe había mostrado.

Nuevamente explotó y la acusó de haberla engañado de esa forma para quitarle a Joan, y la única reacción que obtuvo de ella fue una ligera sacudida de la cabeza.

_-Te lo dije, no está muy bien desde que mi hijo murió, y es comprensible –murmuró Siringe a la señora Fudge fingiendo pesar._

_- ¡Basta ya! –gritó Hermione pegando un puño a la mesa y sobresaltando a las dos mujeres. Pirra la miró sorprendida pero Siringe se recompuso rápidamente y trató de ocultar una maliciosa sonrisa en sus arrugados labios._

_- ¡No estoy mal de la cabeza y no estoy en quiebra; esa mujer miente!_

_-Señora Granger, creo que la evidencia es bastante sólida y..._

_- ¿No entiende? –Interrumpió Hermione bruscamente alarmando a la mujer-. ¡Ella me quiere hacer ver como una loca sin nada para quitarme a mi hija¡Siempre me ha odiado y ahora que Kevin no está me quiere quitar lo único que me une a él! _

_-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi nieta, Hermione –dijo la mujer nuevamente fingiendo pesar- y yo sé que tú quieres lo mejor para ella también._

_- ¡Lo mejor es que esté conmigo! –Gimió Hermione al borde de las lágrimas y agregó-: es todo lo que me queda._

_-Ya, ya –dijo Siringe dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro tratando de ocultar la repulsión que sentía al hacerlo._

_-Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así por hoy –dijo Pirra Fudge tratando de parecer calmada-; es mejor reunirnos de nuevo cuando esté menos alterada señora Granger._

_Ella y Siringe se levantaron pero Hermione permaneció sentada tratando de recobrar la postura. Las otras dos mujeres se despidieron y Siringe abandonó la oficina sin una mirada atrás._

_- ¿Está usted bien¿Quiere algo de tomar? –preguntó amablemente la señora Fudge poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y se paró lentamente._

_-No, muchas gracias, así estoy bien –dijo sin mucho convencimiento y se dirigió a la puerta._

_- ¿Señora Granger?_

_- ¿Sí? –volteó Hermione con la mano ya en la perilla de la puerta._

_-Sé que usted es una gran mujer y una gran bruja, pero si no puede contrarrestar todas las pruebas que Siringe trajo hoy tendré que darle a ella la niña. Todos queremos lo mejor para la menor._

_-Sí, lo comprendo –balbuceó Hermione-, gracias._

_-Estaré en contacto con usted –agregó la mujer y Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y salir de la habitación._

Parpadeó tratando de enfocar su mirada nuevamente en el techo. Llovía copiosamente afuera y la humedad hacía que el calor fuera insoportable. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y se levantó de la cama. Con una breve mirada a su hija, quien dormía como un lirón, salió de la habitación.

--

El calor era tan infernal que Harry tuvo que quitarse la camisa para no morir sofocado. A pesar de los hechizos refrescantes que había aplicado en la sala el calor no lo dejaba dormir, aunque esto no era la causa principal de su desvelo. Miles de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras yacía recostado en la cama que conjuraba cada noche para dormir, su mirada perdida en el techo y su brazo bajo la nuca para mayor comodidad.

Hacía unos día que su máxima preocupación era si el cuarto que estaba adecuando para Hermione y Joan sería lo suficientemente grande para ellas, y ahora le parecía algo muy insignificante a comparación de lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento.

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente en el momento en que contestó esa llamada, pero a pesar de eso no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión que había tomado.

Claro, había tenido que cambiar su estilo de vida y adaptarse al nuevo, pero no había nada en el mundo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por Hermione. Ella era su mejor amiga y aliada, y después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él a través de los años, eso no era nada. El problema era que tratar de adaptarse a vivir con su mejor amiga y su hija requería de muchos sacrificios, muchos de los cuales estaban perjudicando varios aspectos de su vida.

Por ejemplo, no podía llevar citas a su casa, de eso no cabía duda, pero pensaba que ir a la casa de sus citas no era grave, claro está que pensaba eso antes de que en una ocasión Hermione misma llegara a la casa de una cita y los interrumpiera a él y a su acompañante en una situación comprometedora, todo porque no había avisado que no iría a casa a dormir.

Harry entendía que después de cómo habían sido sus vidas y cómo Hermione había perdido a su esposo estuviera algo paranoica, pero ese no fue motivo suficiente para que no se disgustara en el momento. Eventualmente lo superó y el tema no se volvió a tocar. Él también empezó a llamar cada vez que no fuera a llegar.

En más de una ocasión Hermione y él habían discutido acerca de la mudanza de la primera de su casa, pero Harry nunca la dejaba terminar porque le parecía absurda la idea. Hermione le había confesado que se sentía como una invasora y luego del episodio en la casa de la muchacha con la que había salido Harry ella pensó más que nunca en que le estaba arruinando su vida.

A pesar de no haber vuelto a salir con una mujer en casi seis meses, o de hacer las cosas que solía hacer en la comodidad de su casa cuando vivía solo, Harry había descubierto que le gustaba vivir con sus nuevas "inquilinas". Le agradaba levantarse y ver a Hermione todos los días en la cocina tomando café o en el cuarto de Joan atendiendo a su hija, y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con la pequeña que le alimentaba cada vez más la idea de querer ser padre en un futuro.

Por supuesto que él no compartía estos pensamientos con Hermione, ya fuera por vergüenza, ya fuera por miedo a asustarla a ella, Harry se quedaba con esas ideas para sí mismo, y no se las contaba a nadie más.

Había descubierto que tenerlas a las dos en su casa llenaba el vacío de una familia que nunca había tenido, y una que anhelaba tener. Deseaba fervientemente que sus hijos se parecieran a Joan, y que su esposa (aunque esto ni se lo admitía a si mismo) fuera como Hermione.

Por esto siempre había envidiado a Kevin, como muchos años antes había envidiado a Ron, por tener una hermosa familia. Cuando se quedaba en casa de Hermione para ayudarle a ella y a Kevin con Joan, Harry veía la forma en que se llevaban entre ellos, y no podía reprimir los celos que lo invadían cuando los veía tan unidos, tan contentos...

Aun así era feliz por ellos, porque él sabía que ambos lo merecían, y a diferencia de cuando era pequeño y ansiaba unos padres y hermanos como los de Ron, ésta vez sí era posible tener una esposa y una hija así; lo único era encontrar a la mujer adecuada para ser su pareja de por vida.

Y mientras esperaba a esa mujer, Hermione y Joan llenaban esa ilusión en su ser y lo hacían feliz, por lo que sacrificar todo lo que había sacrificado valiera la pena... hasta ahora, porque todo cambiaría otra vez.

Un ruido particularmente fuerte en el salón de juegos que tenía lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se sentó muy recto en su cama mientras aguzaba el oído y tomaba su varita. Se levantó procurando no hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió al cuarto de donde provenían los ruidos. Cuando había oído ruidos antes pensó que sólo era Hedwig entrando y saliendo por las ventanas de la casa, como le gustaba a la lechuza hacer todas las noches, pero ella nunca hacía ruidos tan fuertes como el que acababa de escuchar.

Una oleada de aire fresco (producto de los hechizos) le acarició su espalda y pecho desnudos y agradeció el agradable cambio del de la cama caliente que había abandonado momentos antes, sintiéndose más despierto y alerta que antes. Así llegó al lugar y con mucha cautela se asomó un poco para mirar la fuente del ruido.

Se sorprendió al ver a Hermione de espaldas a él y frente al pequeño bar que tenía en la esquina derecha de la enorme habitación. Junto al bar había un cómodo sofá negro con una mesita al frente, y sobre ésta había una botella de vino vacío. Harry arqueó una ceja y su vista se posó de nuevo en Hermione quien acababa de voltear con una vaso lleno hasta el tope de lo que al parecer era whisky de fuego.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione llevándose la mano libre al corazón y el contenido en el vaso se regó un poco-. Vaya que susto me has dado. Caminó torpemente hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él regando más whisky.

-Hermione¿pero qué es esto? –preguntó ligeramente enojado caminando hacia la mesita y tomando la botella vacía en sus manos.

-Una botella –repuso ella como si le pareciera ridícula la pregunta y acto seguido tomó un sorbo de su trago.

-Sé que es una botella –dijo Harry algo irritado-, lo que no entiendo es qué haces tomando a esta hora. ¿Quién cuida de Joan?

-Está dormida –contestó ella simplemente y se dejó hundir más en el sofá.

- ¿Qué te está pasando? –exclamó Harry decepcionado y se sentó al borde del sofá junto a los pies de Hermione.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? –repitió ella poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos por un breve instante y cuando la retiró habían lágrimas sobre ellos-. Que estoy cansada de luchar, y ya no puedo más.

Harry la miró perplejo por unos momentos sin dar crédito a sus oídos y luego se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros.

- ¡Esta no eres tú¿Vas a dejar que te quiten a tu hija así no más, sin luchar? Y sobretodo a esa horrorosa mujer que tú muy bien sabes es una amante de las artes oscuras. ¿Vas a dejar que tu hija quede expuesta a todo ese mal?

Las lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Hermione, pero ésta se las enjugó furiosamente con su antebrazo y tomó otro largo sorbo del vaso.

-Eso es lo que Kevin quiere –contestó arrastrando las palabras-, te conté lo que decía la carta, y el testamento...

- ¡Tú sabes que fue Siringe la que los escribió¡Kevin jamás hubiera querido algo así!

Furiosa, Hermione se soltó de Harry y logró pararse del sofá a llenar de nuevo el vaso cuyos contenidos estaban en su mayoría regados en el sofá.

- ¡No! Esa era su letra, yo la conozco... Incluso, incluso usé hechizos de auten... auténticos... no, auten... bueno, tú me entiendes, y no salió nada. Eran de verdad –terminó con tristeza y dejó caer el brazo que sostenía el vaso a un lado.

Harry sintió su pecho oprimirse un poco al verla tan derrotada. Nunca antes la había visto en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando Kevin murió. Simplemente la esperanza había abandonado sus ojos. Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar justo frente a ella, los dedos de sus pies tocándose. Alargó el brazo y tomó el vaso de su mano. Hermione forcejeó un poco pero al final lo soltó y Harry lo puso sobre el bar. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento.

-Ella es todo lo que tengo –confesó al cabo de un rato Hermione, todo tono de embriaguez ausente en cada palabra, pero cada una impresa con dolor. Harry cerró los ojos un instante y luego los abrió apretando sus puños ligeramente para llenarse de valor. Se puso en una rodilla y tomó una mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Hermione Granger¿te casarías conmigo?

--

**N/A: **Hola a todo aquel que haya soportado leer hasta el final. La verdad ni me disculpo porque sé que no hay palabras para tanta demora, sólo quiero decir que la vida se interpuso en el camino y me impidió seguir con esto. La verdad la vida sigue molestando y creo que el título describe más o menos como me siento ahora. No sé cuando pondré el otro capitulo pero ya estoy escribiéndolo, ya por fin volvió la musa también. Por cierto, he estado tratando de poner este capitulo desde hace días pero ff no me permitía hacerlo, no se porqué. En fin, ya se pudo así que... Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y los que leyeron este. Espero sus comentarios.


	8. Luz, o algo parecido

**Luz, o algo parecido**

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó con los ojos como platos. Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar delante suyo por la habitación.

- Piénsalo… mis cuentas bancarias no pueden manipularse por más _Dolohov_ que sea esa mujer, soy relativamente cuerdo -¡no me mires así!- y tengo el respeto del mundo mágico. Por más que te ataquen, estando de tu lado, no podrán quitarte a Joan.

- ¡No, Harry! –gritó Hermione enojada-. ¡No quiero que me tilden de loca y sólo por estar contigo me dejen estar con mi hija!

- ¿Qué otra opción tienes?

- ¡Ninguna, pero esa no es la solución! –gimió frustrada.

- Hermione¿no harías lo que fuera por salvar a Joan de esa mujer? –preguntó Harry muy serio yendo donde Hermione y tomándole las manos entre las suyas.

- Por supuesto, pero…

- ¿Entonces? –la interrumpió Harry.

- No puedo hacerte esto, tú quieres una familia, tu _propia _familia.

- Las tengo a ustedes dos.

- No… tú no me amas Harry, al menos no de esa forma… ¿tienes idea de lo que estás sacrificando?

- Sí, lo sé… -dijo él calmado, aunque por dentro estaba gritando-. Y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Hermione levantando las manos con exasperación.

- Porque yo lo haría todo por ti… y por Joan –agregó Harry para no ser malinterpretado.

- Sería muy egoísta de mi parte, Harry –repuso Hemione.

- Pues sé egoísta por una vez en tu vida… no tiene nada de malo ser egoísta al querer a tu hija a tu lado.

- Pero…

- Yo te lo estoy permitiendo –murmuró Harry hasta quedar muy cerca de Hermione. Ella podía notar con gran precisión todas las cicatrices en su cara. Harry acortó más la distancia entre ellos y le dio un incómodo beso en los labios. Le supo a alcohol.

- Tú no me amas así –susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente contra la de Harry.

- Puedo llegar a hacerlo –fue lo último que Hermione le escuchó decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

--

Harry la estuvo presionando por días. Ente más le decía que se casaran, más descabellada sonaba la idea, y aun así era la mejor opción. No, era la _única_ opción. Le dolía enormemente, sentía que si aceptaba traicionaría a Kevin. Éste no cumplía aún un año de muerto y ella ya se iba a casar con otro hombre. Pero no sabía qué más hacer. El tiempo corría y en cualquier momento podrían quitarle a Joan. Vivía todo el día con el temor de que alguien tocara a la puerta diciendo que se llevaría a su preciada niña… no lo podía permitir.

Y estaba Siringe, que seguía atacándola día a día con una sarta de mentiras tras otra. Publicaba imágenes suyas (arregladas, por supuesto) con diferentes hombres en los periódicos, haciéndola parecer una perdida ante el mundo mágico y decía, _¿es este el mejor ejemplo para una niña? _

Toda la comunidad mágica sabía de la batalla legal que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellas. Mucha gente apoyaba a Hermione, pero como siempre las masas se dejan influenciar por los medios y creían todo lo que estos decía sobre ella (estaban del lado de Siringe). Harry le decía que al demostrar que tenía una pareja estable la gente la dejaría en paz por un momento, y más aun si era él esa pareja. Ella sabía que era cierto, pero no lograba tomar una decisión. Al cabo de un tiempo Harry dejó de decirle cualquier cosa con respecto a su matrimonio arreglado, pero no era necesario que se lo dijera; la idea ya se había instalado en su cabeza y día a día Hermione se acordaba de ella con más fuerza.

Este ataque de medios duró por meses, hasta el día que su hija cumplió dos años, que fue el día que Hermione se decidió.

Estaban en la casa de los Weasley partiéndole un ponqué y Hermione estaba sentada mientras veía a la señora Weasley regañando a algunos de sus nietos por volver los pocos cabellos que quedaban en la cabeza del señor Weasley azules.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena, tan hogareña, tan adorable, y cada día más lejana a cumplirse para ella.

- Hola –dijo alguien que se sentó a su lado-¿en qué piensas?

- En cuan feliz es tu mamá, Ron –contestó con la vista fija aún en la señora Weasley, cuya cara se estaba tornando peligrosamente púrpura.

- No la veo muy feliz en este momento –comentó el pelirrojo y Hermione se echó a reír.

- Me refiero… tú sabes a qué me refiero –le dijo y Ron le dio una ligera sonrisa. En esos momentos ambos voltearon la cabeza y miraron a Harry, quien estaba ocupado tratando de limpiar a Joan, quien no hacía más que ensuciarse con la crema del ponqué.

- Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti… Harry¿sabes? –dijo Ron mientras éste era embadurnado de crema por la asombrosa puntería de Joan.

- Lo sé –respondió Hermione bajando la mirada a su regazo-, pero no puedo quitarle sus sueños, Ron.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso¿Qué tal que en realidad le estés ayudando a cumplirlos? –preguntó y Hermione levantó la cara para verlo.

- Él no me ama.

- Claro que sí –se apresuró a decir Ron-, sólo que le tomará un tiempo verte de esa forma.

- Los contratos mágicos no pueden romperse, y tú lo sabes bien. Si decimos que es para siempre… será para siempre.

- Creo que Harry está al tanto de eso, si no, no te lo hubiera propuesto en un principio, ni se hubiera mantenido firme en su propuesta. Él está dispuesto Hermione, dispuesto a hacerte feliz. ¿Por qué tú no estás dispuesta a hacerte feliz?

Hermione recapacitó por unos momentos, y luego habló.

- Porque quiero que Harry sea feliz.

- ¿No lo ves? Nunca ha sido tan feliz como lo es ahora. Él ama a Joan, Hermione, y a ti también-. No bien hubo Ron pronunciado esas palabras cuando Harry alzó a Joan y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la niña reía contenta. Parecía como si los estuviera escuchando y actuara de acuerdo a ello.

- Pero, Kevin…

- Kevin te amaba, y siempre quiso lo mejor para ti. No importa qué digan esos estúpidos papeles, él sabía que Joan está mejor contigo que con nadie, y no creo que alguna vez quisiera separarlas. Sabes que no debes fiarte de esa horrible mujer, Hermione. Estoy seguro que fue capaz de hechizarlo con la maldición Imperio con tal de hacerte daño a ti y que escribiera esos papeles. No veo de qué otra forma los hubiera escrito.

Hermione agradecía hablar con Ron en aquella ocasión, sus palabras eran muy sabias, aunque él no lo supiera, y contenían la verdad, por más que ella se rehusara a aceptarla.

- Gracias Ron –murmuró mirándolo con los ojos aguados.

- Está bien, está bien, pero no llores, sabes que no me llevo bien con mujeres que lloran.

Hermione rió dándole un leve empujón; Ron sonrió y la rodeó con el brazo. Ambos miraron a tiempo para ver cómo la cuchara de Joan enviaba un pedazo de ponqué (con todo y crema) justo entre los ojos de Harry.

--

- La próxima vez le daré yo el ponqué, o terminaré siendo el hombre crema –comentó Harry una vez hubieran llegado a casa, Joan estuviera en su cuna, y él se limpiara por completo.

- Supongo que sí –comentó Hermione distraída mientras se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina a tomar un poco de chocolate.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry mirándola atentamente por encima de su pocillo.

- Sí, claro… ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Porque estás tomando de tu pocillo vacío –contestó mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír. Hermione parpadeó y en efecto estaba tomando aire. Sacudió su cabeza y con su varita llenó la taza.

- En serio… ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Harry tornándose serio.

- Yo… tomé una decisión –dijo Hermione mirando el humo salir de su taza.

- Y… -la instó Harry en seguir. Pensaba que hablaba de la nueva librería que acababan de abrir en el centro de Londres.

- ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? –le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos y accidentalmente Harry escupió un poco de chocolate. Se limpió la barbilla y la miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo y Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Por-por supuesto, sí –replicó y se levantó rodeando la mesa y encerró a Hermione en sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó débilmente.

- Perdóname –le murmuró Hermione al oído y él la soltó.

- No hay nada que perdonarte… no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

- Será incómodo –empezó a decir Hermione-, tú y yo, marido y mujer…

- Nos acostumbraremos –repuso Harry tomándola de las manos y dándole a Hermone una sonrisa que no le devolvió.

- ¿Y si no? –preguntó ella preocupada.

- Tonterías… -dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza-; si nos acostumbramos a Ron enseriándose con Luna, nos acostumbraremos a esto.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa llorosa.

--

Las ventajas de ser Harry Potter eran muchas, y casarse de un día para otro en secreto era una de ellas. Claro que cuando los medios se enteraran sería la comidilla del mundo mágico entero.

Muchas personas habían apostado que Harry se casaría con Hermione apenas todo lo de Voldemort terminara, pero habían desistido cuando ésta se casó con Kevin Dolohov, de entre todas las personas. Otros habían dicho que se casaría con Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron y su novia en la escuela, pero cuando ésta quedó embarazada de Neville Longbottom, uno de sus compañeros de clase, dejaron de insistir en ello. Estaban los prácticos que decían que nunca se casaría, y que aprovecharía su estatus de salvador del mundo para conquistar mujeres y ser el soltero más cotizado durante toda su vida. Y estaban por supuesto los pesimistas, que creían que se volvería un loco huraño, que nunca se casaría y que nunca más sabrían de él. Los primeros no habían estado tan equivocados. Tal vez si hubieran dicho que Hermione se casaría con Kevin, algo sucediera para que estos dos no pudieran seguir juntos, y luego se casara con Harry, habrían acertado. Pero dejando de un lado el cinismo y volviendo al presente, en las últimas horas Harry había abandonado el celibato para convertirse en marido de Hermione, _de entre todas las personas_. Qué ironía…

Al principio había sido raro para él, el momento en que las palabras escapaban de su boca sintió que entraba a la dimensión desconocida, y el extraño primer beso que había compartido con Hermione aquel día parecía haberlo empujado más a esa dimensión y pensaba que nunca más podría salir de ella. Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más le agradaba la idea, y un día se encontró a sí mismo fantaseando a ser esposo de Hermione y padre de Joan. No supo cuándo ocurrió eso, ni tampoco supo cuándo Hermione dejó de ser su mejor amiga dolida por la muerte de su esposo para pasar a ser la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía cómo no lo había considerado antes. Hermione siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre iba antes que cualquier otra mujer en su vida, siempre era la primera en todo en lo que concernía él, _siempre_.

Por supuesto, al principio le había desagradado la idea, porque Hermione era prácticamente su hermana, pero el hecho era que _no lo era_. Y así la etapa de desagrado acabó tan rápido como comenzó, y entre más se hacía a la idea que Hermione le dijera que sí en algún momento, más la ansiaba y también más la ansiaba a ella, a Hermione, y no como su amiga, sino como mucho más que eso. Nunca supo en qué momento se había enamorado de ella, y no pensaba indagar en ello. Antes había sido natural amarla de una forma totalmente platónica, ahora era natural amarla de una forma lejos de lo que platónico encierra.

Quería demostrarle que era apto para ser un padre para Joan, y la niña le hacía el trabajo fácil. Al principio se repudió porque sentía que usaba a la pequeña para poder ganar un lugar diferente en el corazón de Hermione, pero luego se dio cuenta que le _nacía_ actuar así con Joan, y la amaba con locura como si fuera su propia hija, sangre de su sangre. No recordaba alguna vez ser tan feliz como lo era cuando estaba con Joan. Simplemente era abrumador que un ser tan pequeño trajera tan buenas cosas.

Y por otra parte estaba Hermione, Hermione la que lloraba todas las noches por su difunto esposo, Hermione a la que consideraba su pecado más mortal. Se sentía culpable ahora porque sabía que ella se casaría con él bajo falsos testimonios, que la estaba obligando en cierta forma a hacerlo y que usaba lo de Joan para que fuera su esposa. Era egoísta, lo sabía¿pero no se estaba casando ella por motivos egoístas también? No, era diferente, sus motivos eran nobles, en cambio los de él eran ruines, y la estaba engañando para él ser feliz. Pero¿podrían vivir en la mentira todas sus vidas¿Podría Hermione llegarlo a amar como alguna vez había amado a Kevin? Lo dudaba, pero prefería vivir en la feliz mentira que sería su matrimonio que a no tenerla de ninguna forma. De todas formas no la obligaría a amarlo, nunca sería capaz de hacerle tal daño, nunca la forzaría a nada que ella no quisiera.

Pero por encima de todo esto, de su amor egoísta por aquella mujer prohibida, estaba el bienestar de Joan, y sabía que si se quedaba con la señora Dolohov todo rastro de esa dulce niña que amaba sería borrado de la faz de la tierra para siempre. Las intenciones de la señora Dolohov no eran buenas, eso lo sabía así nadie más lo percatara o se lo dijera, y no permitiría que le hicieran daño, ni ella ni _nadie_.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, si, ya sé, tardé mil años en actualizar esto, pero han pasado muchas cosas y todo, y lo que más me impedía seguir con esta historia es que estaba bloqueada, no sabía para dónde ir ni nada, y por fin creo que ya puedo continuarla. Tal vez nadie ya la lea, jeje –oye luciérnagas en el fondo-, pero bueno… para el que esté por ahí, espero que le guste. No sé si cumpla sus expectativas, no sé la verdad, sólo pensé que necesitaba actualizar porque llevo meses sin hacerlo y por fin logré escribir algo que pensé que valía la pena. Escribí muchos inicios para este capitulo, pero ninguno me convencía, así que dejé la historia a un lado y me enfoqué en otras cosas, y ya la retomé y logré llevarla a algún lado. En fin, me callo ya porque supongo que no les interesará tanta habladuría. Me gustaría que me dejaran algún comentario diciendo que piensan (o las formas como desean matarme) y en qué puedo mejorar. Acepto críticas constructivas. Hasta la próxima. 


	9. Miel

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, sólo me pertenece la trama.

--

**Miel**

Llegaron a la casa con los ánimos de como si hubieran llegado de un entierro. Ron había dicho que cuidaría de Joan en su noche de "Luna de Miel". Harry no lo veía de esa forma. Nunca se había sentido tan deprimido como ese día. El solo hecho de estar casado con Hermione era magnífico, pero el saber la aversión que Hermione expresaba ante este hecho lo deprimía más de lo que él pensaba.

Sabía que Hermione conocía acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y el que no los reconociera le partía el corazón. Ella lo veía como su mejor amigo, su hermano, y eso lo destrozaba por dentro. Quería acabar con su miseria, por eso había decidido confrontarla al respecto. Salió de su habitación y se fue a buscarla a la sala, donde sabía que estaba sentada desde que habían llegado.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó con algo de nerviosismo. Tenía que sacar su coraje de Gryffindor para hablar con ella.

- ¿Mmm? –le respondió a su vez ella algo distraída. Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Ésta ardía alegremente y destellaba contra el anillo con el que Hermione jugaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Harry pasó saliva y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –dijo Harry dubitativamente. Hermione reparó en él de inmediato.

-Yo... es extraño¿sabes? Nunca pensé que me casaría dos veces –murmuró volviendo a posar la mirada en su mano izquierda.

_Y yo nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti _pensó Harry mirándola atentamente.

-Lo sé. Yo nunca pensé que me casaría contigo y... –su voz flaqueó pero se esforzó por continuar-. Nunca pensé que lo desearía tanto.

Hermione alzó la mirada algo sorprendida. No tanto por la declaración de Harry sino por lo rápido que se dispuso a hablar de ello.

-Harry...

-No, déjame terminar –le interrumpió Harry más brusco de lo que deseaba. Le tomó las manos y la miró directo a los ojos-. Sé que... sé que no soy Kevin, y no pretendo serlo, pero... dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Hermione yo... yo te amo, y tú lo sabes.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Por lo que pareció una eternidad no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar sus manos cogidas y Harry empezó a sudar de los nervios. ¿Lo habría arruinado todo¿Su amistad se acabaría ahora?

-Yo... –dijo al final Hermione y Harry suspiró aliviado-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Que me vas a dar una oportunidad –dijo Harry con un dejo de súplica en su voz. Hermione lo contempló en silencio por un largo rato. Harry se sentía de vuelta en la vista que había tenido antes de su quinto año, como si toda su vida dependiera de esa respuesta. No sabia qué iba a hacer si ella decía que no.

Pero para su sorpresa Hermione se aventó sobre él besándolo en la boca. Harry la hizo retroceder de inmediato.

-Hermione¿qué haces? –dijo alarmado mientras la sujetaba por los hombros a una distancia prudente de él.

- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? –exclamó ella algo irritada tratando de soltarse de Harry.

-No, espera, creo que primero debemos hablar...

- ¡Estoy cansada de hablar Harry, y de llorar¡Me gustaría sentir algo más diferente de tristeza y desolación! –bramó elevando la voz y soltándose de él.

-Pero...

-Mira, vamos a hacer esto lo quieras o no –dijo Hermione sacando la varita y apuntándola hacia él mirándolo peligrosamente. Harry pasó saliva con mayor dificultad observando la varita con precaución.

-Pero...

-No es una negociación, Harry –lo interrumpió de nuevo Hermione empuñando con mayor firmeza la varita. Definitivamente así no era como él había imaginado su noche de bodas en un millón de años. Cerró los ojos por un instante, deseando que cuando los abriera todo estuviera normal, pero cuando los abrió Hermione se veía más peligrosa que antes.

-Bien. Sólo... baja la varita¿quieres? –dijo con cierto pánico.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y, tirando a un lado la varita, se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente y de la fuerza lo tiró de espaldas contra el sofá. No, en realidad así no había imaginado como quería que fuera esa noche, pero dejó de pensar en cuanto Hermione hizo algo con su lengua dentro de su boca.

--

Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprender dónde estaba, y unos cuantos más en recordar _por qué_ estaba allí. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abrió vio la chimenea, triste y apagada, llena de cenizas delante de ella. Harry la sostenía con firmeza con un brazo sobre su estómago y ella pudo sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de ella.

Una ola de pánico se apoderó de Hermione al darse cuenta de que _ella_ había iniciado todo anoche, y su cara se coloró considerablemente al revivir todo en su cabeza. Pero por más que trató, no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Enterró la cara en la almohada (en algún momento durante la noche había aparecido una) y se mordió los labios tratando de no soltar una carcajada. Harry murmuró algo incoherente detrás de ella y la atrajo más hacia él (si es que era posible). Las ganas de reír aumentaron.

Y mientras pensaba en todo eso no notó las llamas revivir en la chimenea con un tono verdoso y sólo un gran grito ¡ah! la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Ron! –gritó aterrada cubriéndose hasta la nariz con la sábana.

Harry, quien ante ambos gritos se había despertado bruscamente, sacó la varita y la apuntó a la chimenea, pero al ver que la cabeza pertenecía a su amigo pelirrojo la bajó de inmediato.

Ron miraba la escena boquiabierto y sin parpadear. Hermione estaba segura de que su cara estaba de un color muy parecido al pelo de Ron.

-Ron¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó Harry acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá como si nadie acabara de aparecer en la chimenea y los hubiera encontrado en una situación comprometedora. Abrazó de nuevo a Hermione quien volteó a mirar sorprendida la cara serena de Harry. De inmediato volvió a mirar a Ron, sosteniendo firmemente la sábana.

-Lo lamento, pensé que estarían en tu habitación, Harry –dijo con una ligera sonrisa burlona y Hermione se sintió enrojecer aún más.

-Bueno, ya ves que no –comentó Harry muy tranquilo y Hermione deseó voltearse y pegarle fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Bien... vendré más tarde –exclamó Ron con la misma sonrisa-. Me cuentas luego –añadió antes de desaparecer soltando una carcajada al aire y Hermione gritó exasperada ¡Ron! antes de que las llamas se desvanecieran por completo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar y Hermione supo que el momento de enfrentar a Harry había llegado. Podía sentir sus ojos fijos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sintió que no lo podría encarar sin antes morir de la vergüenza. ¿Qué rayos la había poseído la noche anterior para comportarse así?

-Eh... buenos días –oyó a Harry detrás suyo y supo que tendría que voltear a mirarlo. Lentamente giró hasta quedar acostada sobre su lado derecho y tímidamente alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Harry.

-Buenos días –dijo sintiéndose apenada ante la mirada penetrante de su amigo¿o debía llamarlo esposo ahora?

Harry le sonrió dulcemente y Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó él como si estuvieran sosteniendo una conversación mientras tomaban el té y Hermione sacudió la cabeza para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Sí, muy bien, digo, normal, normal, no dormí mal¿y tú? –respondió tontamente y la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó. Al parecer le parecía cómica su situación. Ella entornó los ojos, algo indignada.

-Dormí tan bien como nunca en mi vida –dijo él pícaramente y Hermione ahogó un gritito cuando él la tumbó de espaldas en el sofá y se posó encima de ella.

- ¡Harry! –le reprochó Hermione sintiendo su cara arder el verlo sonreír socarronamente.

- ¿Sí? –dijo él bajando su cara hasta quedar muy cerca de la de ella. Hermione se sintió enrojecer aún más.

-Tu... tu... aliento apesta –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y mentalmente se pegó en la cabeza. Harry le sonrió sensualmente. Un momento¿había pensado ella aquello?

-Bueno, el tuyo no huele exactamente a menta –repuso él en tono burlón. Hermione entornó los ojos nuevamente pero los abrió bastante cuando Harry bajó su cara aún más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Podía contar sus pestañas desde aquella distancia.

-Hola –le dijo él en un tono seductor, claramente delatando sus intenciones, aunque otra parte de su cuerpo lo había hecho un tiempo atrás.

-Hola –dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Su pulso se aceleró al ver cómo Harry acababa con la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la besaba.

¿Debía sentirse tan bien cuando lo hacía¿Debería sentirse culpable¿Debería... oh, por Dios¿qué le estaba haciendo Harry? Sintió su corazón bombear más aprisa que lo que había hecho en toda su vida y perdió todo tren de pensamiento cuando un sonido gutural escapó de su propia garganta.

--

Esa noche Hermione durmió en su propia cama, pero durante toda la noche consideró escabullirse al cuarto de Harry.

Ron había vuelto a eso del mediodía con Joan clamando haber escuchado a la pequeña decir su primera palabra -¡Lon, Lon!- (claramente tratando de pronunciar el nombre de Ron) y Hermione se sintió un poco culpable al no estar presente ante la primera palabra de su hija y naturalmente culpó a Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… encantador? Pero más que todo¿por qué ella nunca lo había notado? Tal vez fuera porque él antes no se comportaba así con ella, o tal vez porque nunca lo había mirado de esa forma. Deseaba hablar con él pero cada vez que lo intentaba él hacía algo que ocasionaba que hablar fuera lo último que ella quisiera, y eso la frustraba. Además Joan parecía como si hubiera estado hablando por meses, porque no dejaba de decir –Haly, Haly, Haly- o –mami- o cualquier otra palabra que al parecer había practicado con Ron.

No habían podido discutir cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, y para su total sorpresa, después de acostar a Joan, Harry le dijo te veo en la mañana y se encerró en su propia habitación. Su perplejidad fue tal que no pudo dormir en toda la noche y su orgullo le impedía levantarse de su cama. ¿Será que ahora que Harry se había… _aliviado_, ya no quería nada con ella? Sus inseguridades se apoderaron de ella, y un sentimiento de incomodidad se asentó en su estómago. ¿Podría ser que Harry no la amara de verdad y lo hubiera dicho para llevarla a la cama? No, no podía creer que Harry hiciera tal cosa¿o sí?

Mientras pensaba en eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se quedó tiesa como una tabla. Oyó que momentos después se cerraba y el intruso caminaba hacia ella. Pasó saliva y sacó su varita de entre el colchón y el borde de la cama. Estuvo a punto de voltear cuando oyó la voz de Harry romper el silencio.

-Hermione¿estás dormida?

Estuvo a punto de decir sí de manera mordaz, pero se mantuvo en silencio y, con cuidado de que Harry no lo notara, depositó la varita de nuevo en su lugar. Pensó que al no obtener respuesta Harry se iría de nuevo a su propia habitación, pero se sorprendió al sentirlo mover las cobijas a un lado y meterse a la cama junto con ella. Se corrió a su lado y pasó su brazo sobre su estómago atrayéndola hacia sí y acercando su boca a su oreja. Sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Sé que estás despierta –le murmuró al oído y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Hermione secamente. Si Harry se sorprendió por su tono, no lo demostró.

-Nunca entraste al cuarto –le susurró más cerca y Hermione sintió su piel ponerse de gallina, pero esto no le impidió sentirse molesta. Volteó hasta quedar frente a él y notó que no tenía sus gafas. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que ella estaba despierta?

-Me dijiste te veo en la mañana y eso claramente indica que no me esperabas en tu habitación esta noche –dijo algo herida, pero trató de ocultarlo. No debía sentirse así, se había casado con Harry por Joan¿no?

Para su sorpresa Harry le sonrió y esto la molestó aún más. ¿Acaso para él todo era un juego?

-Quise decir que te vería en la mañana porque yo ya me iba a dormir, y probablemente ya estaría dormido cuando tú entraras a acostarte –explicó sencillamente.

-Oh –dijo Hermione sintiéndose algo avergonzada por su propia actitud. La respuesta era tan sencilla que la dejó sin palabras. Harry le sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a darle un ligero beso en la boca.

- ¿Te molesta que pase la noche aquí? –preguntó Harry como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione agradecida porque Harry no ahondó sobre el tema.

-Bien… -dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione nuevamente por detrás después de darle un leve beso en la cabeza-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –murmuró Hermione y por fin logró conciliar el sueño, sintiéndose más tranquila. Hablarían por la mañana.

--

**N/A: **Bueno, un capítulo algo corto pero logré avanzar bastante en él. Pensé que me tomaría mas tiempo hacerlo y me alegro que no. No sé muy bien pero algo me dice en mi cabeza que a esta historia le quedan por ahí dos capítulos más –oye suspiros-. Sí, me he tomado mi tiempo con esta historia pero es complicado forzar que las cosas fluyan y no lo hagan. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya decepcionado. Espero sus comentarios. Y gracias a todos por sus reviews anteriores, lamento no haberlo escrito antes.


	10. Viene en la sangre

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, sólo me pertenece la trama.

--

**N/A: **Cielos, esta historia es un tanto… complicada para mí. Viene a mí por épocas. Pero por fin estamos llegando al final, y espero que los que empezaron conmigo terminen este "viaje" por así decirlo. La trama se volvió un poco "dark" pero recuerden cierta carta que como que anticipaba eso. En fin, lean y más abajito sigo hablando, jeje. Ah, y mil gracias a Phantom Tales por la ayuda, no hubiera logrado este capitulo sin tu ayuda –abrazo-.

--

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tres meses habían pasado desde su boda con Harry y todo había cambiado. Aún no le decía lo que sentía por él, ya que ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Lo amaba? Sabía que había amado a Kevin, aún lo amaba, pero lo que sentía por Harry era diferente. Si era diferente¿no era amor? No lo entendía muy bien, pero sabía que él la hacía feliz. Joan ciertamente lo adoraba, hasta lo llamaba papá… La primera vez que lo dijo Hermione no sabía si corregirla o no, pero fue Harry quien le dijo (muy ofuscado) que no lo era y Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y, poniendo una mano en su brazo, le aseguró que eso era lo que él representaba ante los ojos de la pequeña.

Otro cambio significativo (y algo sorprendente) era que el mundo mágico los apoyó en su matrimonio. Unos decían que ya iba siendo hora que ellos arreglaran su situación de "amor libre" de una forma respetable, mientras que otros se alegraban que Hermione hubiera podido encontrar el amor de nuevo en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia. La cosa era que¿lo había encontrado de nuevo?

Algo que la sorprendió mucho (y no de forma positiva) fue que Siringe cesó sus ataques contra ella. De hecho, desde que anunciaron que ella se había casado con Harry, no había oído palabra de Siringe, y esto la preocupaba más que ninguno de los artículos difamatorios que escribiera contra ella, o cualquier carta amenazadora que le mandara. ¿Estaría tramando algo contra ella? Hermione no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que Siringe no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ahora que ella era la esposa de Harry Potter.

Y el cambio más significativo en esos tres meses era Joan. Su habla se había desarrollado tan rápido que los expertos no tenían explicación alguna. Cantaba canciones infantiles todo el tiempo, contestaba siempre que pudiera el teléfono (muy para la irritación de Hermione cuando contestaba sus llamadas de trabajo) y además de eso, había comenzado a hacer magia. Un día Hermione estaba en su oficina cuando oyó a Joan gritar **« **¡mami, mami, puedo volar! **»** Hermione corrió en busca de su hija y vio horrorizada que Joan de alguna manera se había subido a la parte más alta de uno de los estantes atiborrados de libros, y se sintió desfallecer cuando antes de poder hacer nada Joan saltó, sólo para flotar como una pluma y aterrizar con gracia en el suelo. Hermione miró estupefacta a su hija mientras ésta reía y corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. **«**Mami¿viste? **»** preguntó inocentemente la criatura mientras Hermione la recogía en sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente. **«**Sí amor, pero _jamás_ vuelvas a hacer eso**»**.

Estos eran los cambios positivos en su hija, porque cambios negativos también habían. Hermione no entendía qué pasaba con Joan, y estaba asustada. Muchas veces cantaba canciones que oía en programas infantiles, e incluso a veces la oía hablando con sus amigos imaginarios, pero muchas otras veces la oía hablando en una lengua que ella no reconocía. Al principio pensó que era una lengua que ella había inventado para hablar con sus amigos imaginarios, como muchos niños pequeños hacen, pero un día que estaba haciéndolo las luces de la casa se fueron por completo. Hermione atribuyó esto a que eran los llamados apagones, muy comunes para los muggles, pero cuando vio a su hija recitar las mismas palabras una y otra vez sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Joan se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás en el piso mientras decía lo mismo varias veces, y cuando Hermione le dijo que qué estaba diciendo ella simplemente la ignoró y siguió su cántico. Hermione se acercó a ella y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro un cuervo negro se estrelló contra la ventana de la sala. Ella gritó y la pequeña simplemente miró al cuervo fascinada, y luego miró a Hermione con su cara angelical y simplemente exclamó **«**cuervo feo asustó a mami**»** Hermione no sabía qué hacer, y luego de dejar de mirar a su hija sacó su varita y abriendo la ventana desapareció todo rastro del animal.

–Buenos días –dijo alguien detrás suyo y la hizo saltar.

–Harry, me asustaste –murmuró Hermione poniéndose una mano al corazón y mirando fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Era una mañana fría y pavorosa.

– ¿En qué pensabas? –le preguntó él sirviéndose cereales para el desayuno. Joan jugaba plácidamente sentada en su silla de bebé.

–Eh, en nada –mintió Hermione mirando de reojo a su hija. Se veía tan inocente como siempre.

Harry siguió su mirada y cayó en Joan, quien jugaba con su compota.

–Hermione, ya hablamos de ello, no puedes probar que haya sido ella.

–Lo sé, pero… fue tan extraño Harry, te lo juro que sentí que… que ella provocó que el cuervo se estrellara –dijo Hermione en voz muy baja.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior mirando a Joan¿podría ella ocasionar algo tan espantoso?

–No te preocupes, averiguaré si un niño puede hacer eso –le dijo para tranquilizarla y le sonrió–. De todas formas no lo creo, sólo personas con un corazón oscuro pueden hacer eso, como Voldemort…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire y ambos pensaron en el pequeño Riddle y todas las atrocidades que cometió desde niño. Pero él había tenido una amarga infancia, al contrario de Joan quien tenía a sus padres con ella. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a Hermione y le dio un ligero apretón.

–Lo haré hoy mismo si eso te tranquiliza –dijo dándole un ligero beso. Hermione sólo asintió y se quedó observando a Joan quien tenía la cara llena de su desayuno. Sonrió ligeramente ante esto.

--

–No sé qué decirte Harry –comentaba Ron sentado dentro de su oficina. Dos días habían pasado desde que Harry había ido a Ron para que lo ayudara con sus averiguaciones sobre Joan y lo que había encontrado no le gustaba para nada.

–Tiene que haber una forma sin traerla aquí –decía Harry de nuevo sentándose frente a la silla opuesta a la de Ron.

–Tú sabes muy bien que sólo la persona de la que está hecha la profecía puede tomarla –replicaba Ron tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Harry se rascó la nuca en forma de preocupación. Una profecía, Joan estaba en una profecía. Ron trabajaba en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, pero tenía amigos en todos los sectores del ministerio. Conocía a un par de sujetos que trabajaban en el departamento de misterios, y sólo había preguntado a forma de broma a alguno de ellos que si en sus archivos había algo sobre Joan Marie Dolohov. Se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que de hecho había un archivo dedicado a toda la familia Dolohov, y que Joan figuraba en él. Pero lo que lo dejó sin habla fue cuando le dijeron que había una profecía a nombre de la niña, y que la persona para la cual estaba hecha era su abuela Siringe Dolohov. Estas fueron noticias terribles para Ron, quien se las transmitió a Harry y quien a su vez se las dio a Hermione. No era bueno que Siringe supiera algo con respecto a Joan que Hermione no supiera; después de todo era el futuro de su hija el que podría mencionar. Así que aquí estaban Harry y Ron, en la oficina de éste último, discutiendo acerca de si era apropiado llevar a Joan a que tomara la profecía con sus propias manos. En realidad era necesario llevarla, ya que sólo ella podía agarrarla, pero Harry tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir la profecía.

–No tienes opción –concluyó Ron y Harry suspiró. Tenía razón, sólo Joan podía tomar su profecía, y era importante que supieran qué había en ella, porque como Siringe ya la había oído, lo más probable es que ya estuviera haciendo algo al respecto, y dudaba que fuera bueno.

–Bien, bien… Hablaré con Hermione para ver si la podemos traer esta misma tarde. ¿Podemos entrar con ella? –preguntó Harry algo preocupado. Ron hizo un ademán de despreocupación con la mano.

–Smith me debe una por un favor que le hice hace un tiempo… no creo que haya problemas –respondió el pelirrojo sin darle importancia al asunto-. No te preocupes Harry, lo más probable es que sea algo insignificante.

– ¿Cuántas profecías has sabido que contengan algo insignificante? –preguntó Harry un tanto cansado.

–Bueno… ninguna, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo –repuso Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos con las manos, sintiéndose un tanto irritado.

--

Esa misma tarde llegaron Harry y Hermione junto con Joan, quien estaba impresionada por los lugares que visitaba. Se emocionó cuando llegaron al ministerio y vio al tío Ron, pero esto no fue comparado al grito de júbilo que dio cuando el salón en el que estaban empezó a girar rápidamente. Smith, el colega que Ron había mencionado, los acompañaba en su pequeña excursión.

–Nunca estuvieron aquí¿está claro Weasley? –dijo el hombre con aprensión. Ron se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

–Nunca –replicó Ron sonriéndole a Joan.

Entraron en la primera puerta luego de que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas y dieron con la sala llena de relojes que años atrás ellos habían destruido. Al parecer Smith conocía la forma de que apareciera la puerta indicada. Caminaron entre las mesas que había en la habitación. No había tantos relojes como recordaban, pero era porque ellos habían destruido por completo esa sala y esos debían ser nuevos relojes que habían adquirido con el paso del tiempo. Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

Pasaron por la única puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación y cuando Smith abrió la puerta, la temperatura bajó considerablemente. Joan dejó de sonreír al instante y se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre; al parecer sentía la ligera vibración negativa que manaba de la habitación.

Las llamas azules daban un aspecto fantasmagórico al lugar, y sus pasos resonaban tan duro como si estuvieran dando pisotadas. Harry pasó saliva al sentir un nudo en la garganta. El recuerdo de su idiotez (porque eso era lo que era) hacía años todavía lo asediaba. Hermione le sonrió levemente.

– ¡Brilla! –dijo Joan interesada en el efecto que las llamas azules provocaba sobre las esferas blancas que estaban en sus estantes.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que Smith paró frente a un estante y buscó el número de la profecía de Joan. Estaba a la altura a la cual Hermione tenía cargada a la niña, y la plaquita contenía su nombre completo junto con las iniciales de su abuela. Todos respiraron hondo.

–Joan¿si ves esa esfera justo frente a ti? Necesito que la cojas –dijo Hermione lo más suave que pudo. La niña se limitó a mirar a la esfera blanca con inusitado interés.

–Joan¿oíste a tu mamá? –preguntó Harry mirando con cuidado a la pequeña.

–Sí papi –contestó Joan como en trance, sus ojos nunca abandonando a la esfera frente a ella. Alargó su rechoncha manito y sus dedos se encerraron alrededor de la profecía. Ésta brilló intensamente en el momento que Joan la levantó del estante y la apretó con ambas manos, mirándola maravillada.

–Buena niña, ahora no la vayas a dejar caer –dijo Hermione sosteniendo a Joan firmemente. De nuevo la niña no dijo nada y se limitó a ver la esfera. Esta absorbía toda su concentración, y mientras salían del lugar Joan no dijo palabra alguna.

Cuando llegaron a los ascensores Hermione cubrió la esfera con una manta, muy para las protestas de Joan, pero le ordenó silencio. Joan sabía muy bien que cuando su mamá daba una orden con ese tono era para cumplirla.

El camino a casa fue largo (Hermione se negaba a aparecerse con Joan y tampoco usaba la red Flu) y tedioso. Joan no hacía más que observar la esfera como si esperara que en cualquier momento esta explotara y un espectáculo de colores saltara de ella. Harry encontraba este comportamiento muy extraño, porque Joan generalmente jugaba con ruidos y agitaba mucho las cosas, pero ella no había soltado la profecía en todo el tiempo y no dejaba de mirarla de una forma muy… concentrada, algo que no era muy visto en un niño de dos años. Compartió una mirada con Hermione y vio que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. Cubrió su mano con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

–Todo estará bien –le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Hermione trató de sonreír pero desistió al ojear a Joan.

Llegaron a casa en silencio y Hermione de inmediato llevó a Joan a la sala de juegos que Harry había hecho para ella. Éste se arrodilló cuando su mamá la depositó en el piso.

–Joan, necesito que me des esa esfera –dijo Harry suavemente quedando sus ojos a nivel con los de ella. Joan lo miró fijamente y Harry se asustó al no reconocer la mirada dulce de la niña que conocía. Era una mirada fría, perspicaz, calculadora. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

–Cariño, necesito que me la des –insistió Harry poniéndole una mano en su hombro diminuto. Joan parpadeó como volviendo en sí y le sonrió dulcemente ala vez que estiraba sus brazos para entregarle la profecía-. Buena niña.

Se irguió de nuevo y Hermione corrió a darle otro juguete a Joan.

–Necesitamos oírla –repuso de inmediato una vez se fijó en que su hija no se metiera el juguete a la boca.

–Ahora no, en la noche, cuando esté dormida… no quiero que escuche esto –indicó Harry mirando a Hermione muy serio. Esta pasó saliva sintiéndose igual que cuando le trajeron la noticia de que Kevin había muerto.

Harry notó la cara que puso y se encaminó a ella encerrándola en un abrazo. Hermione enterró su cara en su cuello y se aferró a él como si se fuera a evaporar en cualquier momento.

–Estoy aquí, no te preocupes –le murmuró él al oído y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza. Hermione sólo asintió; ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Horas después, con Joan en la cama y durmiendo plácidamente, y un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto, Harry y Hermione se encontraban mirando con aprensión a la esfera que reposaba tranquilamente sobre la cama. Se veía tan inofensiva que cualquiera que viera la situación pensaría que es cómico viendo a dos adultos temiéndole a una pequeña bola blanca de cristal. Pero la situación estaba lejos de lo cómica, y ninguno se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento de reventar la profecía. Finalmente, luego de muchas veces de caminar alrededor de la cama, Hermione caminó hacia ella y tomó la esfera en su mano. Se sentía tibia al tacto.

–Bien –dijo mirando a Harry pero sin mirarlo en realidad-, bien… aquí vamos.

Arrojó la esfera con fuerza al piso y ésta se reventó en muchos pedazos. Humo blanco surgió de los escombros y un hombre viejo y arrugado se formó de él. Su voz era potente y resonaba contra las paredes, tanto que Hermione temió que el hechizo silenciador no fuera suficiente, pero eso eran sólo ideas suyas.

_Nacida al caer las hojas, una dama oscura sumida en las tinieblas levantará a una familia una vez poderosa para traer desgracia y desolación. Entre luz y oscuridad, nacida de quien desafió al Señor Oscuro, su poder inigualable traerá el fin._

El silencio que siguió a estas palabras fue ensordecedor. Harry quitó el hechizo silenciador y se acercó a Hermione encerrándola en sus brazos, pero ella no reaccionó. Sus brazos quedaron colgados a sus lados y su cuerpo estaba rígido y frío. Harry la soltó y la sostuvo por los hombros.

–Hermione… ¡Hermione! –gimió agitándola levemente. Ella reaccionó y lo miró con ojos vidriosos-. No puede ser Joan, no puede…

–Ella nació en otoño… _nacida al caer las hojas _–empezó a recitar Hermione, las lágrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas-, y tú conoces lo poderosa que ha sido su familia. Hablaban de una mujer Harry¡de una _mujer_!

–Eso no prueba nada, no quiere decir…

– ¡La profecía fue hecha para Siringe! –exclamó horrorizada-. Por eso es que la quiere, por eso me la quería quitar… quieren convertirla en una… _Dama oscura…_Oh, Dios¿qué voy a hacer?

Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cara en sus manos, desesperada por lo que acababa de oír. Harry se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, apretándolos suavemente.

–No sé… no sé qué decir –dijo sinceramente y Hermione sintió su mundo derrumbarse. Las lágrimas caían a torrentes por su cara-. Hermione… Joan no es mala, tú la conoces mejor que nadie, es tu hija.

–Eso explica su comportamiento tan extraño estos últimos meses… -dijo Hermione como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada-. Lo he sentido Harry, he sentido el cambio en ella. La mayoría de las veces es mi dulce bebé, la que yo conozco y amo, pero hay otras en que… su mirada es tan fría, como si fuera un ser desalmado y extraño que reside en su cuerpo…

–Sigue siendo tu hija, es la misma persona…

– ¿Esto quiere decir que el mal ya está en ella? –siguió Hermione sin oír lo que Harry decía-. ¿Cómo lo puedo parar?

–Hermione mírame –dijo Harry enojado tomándola por los hombros-, Joan no es mala, simplemente no lo es. Lo que sea que le esté pasando lo solucionaremos juntos, te lo prometo. No permitiré que nada malo le suceda a ella, no se volverá ninguna _Dama oscura_ o cualquier estupidez de esas… Es nuestra hija, y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que no se vaya por ese camino… son nuestras elecciones la que nos definen, recuérdalo siempre.

Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que lo único que Hermione pudo hacer en esos momentos fue creerle. Aún así no lo pudo soportar y estalló en sus brazos, las lágrimas saliendo como nunca de sus ojos.

Miles de kilómetros más allá las alarmas sonaban en la prisión de Azkaban; Antonin Dolohov había desaparecido.

--

**N/A: **Bien¿qué les pareció¿Decepcionados¿Emocionados¿Sorprendidos? Espero obtener reacciones positivas. Bien, sé que no hubo mucho romance en este capítulo, como supongo que muchos esperaban, pero sí hubo y la relación afectiva entre Harry y Hermione creció considerablemente. La verdad yo también estoy algo sorprendida por el giro que tomó la historia, pero la carta tenía que justificarla de alguna forma y esto fue lo que salió. Les tengo buenas noticias, tengo el capitulo final, o tal vez sea el penúltimo capítulo (aún no lo he decidido) casi listo. Lo más importante es que ya está escrito y sólo falta uno que otro retoque. En fin, voy a retomar cierta actitud que tenía antes y voy a pedir por ahí 15 reviews para este capitulo… ya que el siguiente está casi listo y pues… podría publicarlo más pronto de lo que creen… dentro de este mismo mes se los aseguro, pero necesito un incentivo. ¡En fin, gracias por leer!


End file.
